My Family
by AriellaXavier
Summary: AU! Written for fun! The war is coming and The X men need to pull together, Jean struggles to keep her family safe including her three children Rogue, Bobby and John as Magneto declares war. Especially as a certain Pyromaniacs powers grow beyond control. (Angst/Fluff) John and Bobby hurt :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi :) I was writing this purely for fun and it's Bizarre so I'm not expecting success!**

**Pre warning of SLASH: Scott/Jean Logan/Storm and Past Logan/ Jean x -Nothing sexually explicit ;) Mainly Angst/Fluff x **

**Hope you enjoy it, Please review x x**

**IMPORTANT: ****Must read:: Here is my Pre-Designed family tree- Charles and Moira (From First class) were once married, they had their son, Scott. Erik killed Moira resulting in Charles bringing Scott up alone. Scott meets Jean Grey and they fall in love, However Jean was in a previous relationship with Logan/Wolverine resulting in three children. Rogue Grey, Bobby Grey and John Grey (John Allerdyce/Pyro). Logan is in a relationship with Storm. **

**John has both mutations, Telepathy, telekinesis and the ability to manipulate fire.**

**It's a very angsty and fluffy fic, centered around war and relationships and Mutant war. Oh, almost forgot. Rogue, Bobby and John all have the advanced healing of Logan :)**

***John is 15-16 in this story, under no circumstances does he look any different than he did in last stand.**

**First chapter-Mainly fluff ** Up until chapter 5 is mostly fluff, with ****SOME ****violence x **

**-Based of events of the different movies, changed drastically though x**

Chapter One

"Ow you asshole!" John snarled and pushed his Sisters hands away, Rogue flicked his ear. "You lost the bet John, You said I could zap you if you lost" she pointed out. John mumbled something rude, Earning a smack around the head from Jean.

"How old are you two?" she scowled at them, placing a plate of buttered toast in front of them. John grabbed two, sticking his tongue out at Rogue. Rogue kicked him under the table, "Ow! You fuc-" John barely contained a curse under Jeans glare.

Rogue sniggered and ate her toast, Scott walked out from the bedroom. His top was off and he wore nothing but boxer shorts, "Hey" he slipped an arm around Jeans waist. John started gagging on his toast silently, making Rogue chuckle.

"Do you wanna go back to bed?" Scott kissed Jeans neck. "Ewwwww!" "For gods sake, we're eating!" Scott turned to see the two grossed out children grimacing. He smirked and grabbed a piece of John's toast, "When's dad getting here?" John piped up. Scott grimaced, He didn't particularly like Logan Howlett.

Why his dad decided to give him the job of combat teacher was a mystery to Scott, So was why Storm would start dating the clawed maniac.

"Charles said about twelve, You have two hours" Jean poured orange juice in a jug and set it on the table. John nodded, He would have got up earlier but having a snoring ice cube for a big brother _did _keep you up at night.

Scott put an arm around Jean, "You better get ready kiddo" he said. John nodded, hopping along to the bathroom. John had taken to Scott the best out of the three kids, Bobby had resented him at first and sulked in his room like a miserable 9 year old while John had thought of nothing but double Christmas presents and two dads. Rogue hardly acted bothered, that was all in the past, 7 years into the past.

John burst in the bathroom, It took at least 20 minutes to perfect his spikes.

Bobby wandered out of the room, usually incoherent in the morning. "Mornin' sunshine" Jean smirked and watched her Middle child collapse into the chair.

"I zapped John, you missed it" Rogue handed Bobby some toast and jam, "Its always funny to hear him scream like a girl" Bobby mumbled and nibbled on the crust of the toast. "I don't scream like a girl!" John snarled, poking his head out from the door.

"If you Say so" Bobby grinned. John snarled again and slammed the door, He was constantly picked on in this family. Being the youngest wasn't all rainbows and lollipops, He took pride in being the horror of the family.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Logan stared up at the mansion, So this is were Jean moved with their kids and that laser eyed wife stealer. It was nice, Storm had described it as being like a castle and well, It _was _a castle.

He parked his car up the side and put out a cigarette. The Professor seemed nice enough and he was on good terms with Jean, maybe life would work out okay?

A familiar blonde head of spiked hair darted out of the school, Logan smirked. His constantly hyperactive, Pyromaniac, unsociable youngest son -More commonly known as John, hurried out to meet him. Logan guessed the others where in class, The place looked almost empty.

"Dad!" John hugged him, a rare thing for John Grey to do. "Your in a good mood Junior, Where's your brother and sister?" Logan jumped from the car. Rogue and Bobby walked out, dorky grins plastered on their faces as they hurried over to their dad.

"Hey dad" Rogue threw her arms around him, trying not to touch his bare skin. Bobby felt awkward hugging a dude but it was his dad so to hell with his masculinity. "Missed you dad" Bobby smiled as he hugged him, "I missed you kids too, So, who's showing me to my room?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

John poked at his food, The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Rogue kept glancing between Scott and Logan, who kept glaring at one another. Jean was scowling at John who had set a new record of being sent out of three lessons in a row and starting a fire in the changing rooms.

Bobby was watching his brother intently, he seemed to be cracking under his mother's glare.

"So, What's the Professor gonna do about Magneto?" Rogue tried to start conversation. Storm smiled, "We're not sure yet, He's gathering more mutants for his _brotherhood _so it'll be a big risk to invade his camp". This caught John's attention, "Camp? Where's the camp? When you attack it can I come?" "No you can't, Your fifteen" Jean snapped. "Actually 16...in four days" John stabbed a piece of carrot and ate it.

"I don't care, I'm not having any of my babies near that monster, so shut up" "Mum!" Bobby cried, "We're not _babies, _I'm 17 and Rogue's 18, almost 19, she'll be leaving for Uni soon". Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Your mother said No, let's leave it at that" Scott said, "Who do you think you are? Your not their dad" Logan growled. "No but he's been more of a father to these kids than you have the past 2 years" Jean snapped. _Uh oh. _This started the argument. Storm leapt to Logans defence, Scott started yelling and then everyone but Bobby and John where on their feet.

Rogue was getting in on the action, venting her long overdue anger at Storm. John Closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples, a killer head ache started.

Bobby shook his brothers arm. Were his family stupid? They knew John shouldn't get stressed, It could result in Professor X's mental blocks to break and then god knows what would happen.

"SHUT UP!" Bobby yelled, throwing an ice ball up the wall. Everyone stopped as it shattered into pieces, "John?" Rogue frowned, Jean rushed over. "Sorry honey, Do you-" "I'm fine" John snapped.

He had the same problem as Jean, While Rogue was born with the mutant ability to absorb the life force and powers of any mutant or human and Bobby had elemental powers of ice, snow and cold, John had inherited Jeans Telepathic and Telekinetic abilities...Along with his manipulation of fire.

He hadn't always had them but his powers soon manifested after his 4th birthday. Jean had her alternative persona that called itself the Dark Phoenix while John had his, it named itself Pyro. Luckily, Charles Xavier put mental blocks to stop it taking control of John's mind. Blocks that could be broken if John used his power to an impossible extent or got too stressed.

Scott and Logan cast a last glare at each other before focusing on John, "I'm fine" John repeated, his headache fading.

"I think I'm taking a nap" he stood up abruptly, Walking into his and Bobby's room.

"That was your fault" Rogue snapped at Storm.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Charles wheeled himself into his office, His X men sat waiting. Logan was particularly new to the group but after various bickerings between him and Scott he had decided Logan should join the X men to work on being Team mates.

Storm sat next to Jean, their argument forgotten. "Hello all" Charles smiled, "Jean, Did you get the location of Magneto's base?" "Yes, And the supposed number of mutants" she slid over a folder. Charles flipped through it, The base was in the familiar place of Alkali lake. 30 mutants were training there, only twenty above a Class 3.

"You should have no trouble destroying the base, If their are any mislead teens there, make sure they know they can come here...Jean, Have you thought about letting Bobby and John join the group?" He turned to his daughter in law.

Rogue smiled, she was the newest member, and the youngest. "Well Bobby is the same age when Rogue started training so Yes, But John is still a kid" she sighed. "A powerful kid, He has rare power" Logan stated proudly.

"Thats not the point Logan, Yeah he's good in the danger room but have you thought about how he'd handle a _real _situation?" Scott turned to him, "_And _If he is forced to use his Mental powers to a certain extent, All hell could break loose".

Charles nodded, he understood. "He'll have to wait, He needs to learn how to control his temper first"

Charles was very fond of his step grandchildren, He found it intriguing to meet a seven year old with three rare powers and a mind he couldn't read.

Ha. John took full advantage of the fact no one could read his mind, Charles had called it the Psychic shadow. That was really how John got away with the things he did.

"Okay, You'll attack the base next Tuesday, take the jet" Charles smiled. Everyone nodded, The bell went for lunch.

Bobby saw his brother walking with Piotr to the dining hall, John rarely hung around with anyone from his Grade 10 class except from Kitty, Illyana or Warren.

"John!" He shouted, John and Piotr turned. John's face lit up in his adorable way when Bobby walked upto them. He knuckle bumped Piotr and attempted to grab John in a head lock but John was too fast.

"Cut it out!" John moaned, Bobby snorted and tugged his brother forward. "They have veggie burgers" John grabbed a tray with Piotr, Bobby shook his head as John and Piotr raced to the que.

Kitty waved them over to their usual table by the window. "Did Rogue tell you your gonna start training to be an X man?" she grinned. Bobby perked up, "What?" John whined forlornly.

"When you're seventeen you can start" he tried to steal a fry from John's plate, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"Get your own fries"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto stared in disgust at his group of mutants. No one was a worthy mutant other than Callisto, Mystique and 4 others. They'd have to do though, He'd attacked quite a few places and they were ruthless monsters.

Jadeine was the most powerful elementalist, she could manipulate Water and Air. "Problem Magneto?" He turned to the voice, Mystique was frowning at him. "No my dear, We just need a better group of mutants to win the war...I believe we strike at another experimental lab in Illinois?" Mystique nodded.

"Good, we can find out their research on the cure and strike before it can be created. We need to stop Charles too, His _X men _keep getting in my way" Magneto moved a chess piece.

Mystique pursed her blue lips. "Magneto" "Yes?" "Have you ever considered getting a new recruit?" "Like who?" he turned to her. "Well, Rumour has it there's a kid at Charles's school...He's especially powerful, and there's a few more".

Magneto smiled, "Do you have their names?" "Rogue, Bobby and John Grey."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Dad!" Logan turned to see John walking over to him, "Hey Johnny" Storm smiled at him. "Hi Storm, listen" John sat on the bench in front of Logan, avoiding his cigar smoke.

"I need you to talk to Mom, she's going all mother bear on me." Logan laughed, "Why? Giving the teachers a load of lip?" "Yep" "Well stop" Logan snapped at his son. John shrugged, "I get it from you" he smirked.

"Anyway, She won't let me train to be an X man and Bobby and Rogue are already one, so are you and mum, and Scott and Storm. That makes me the only one in our family who isn't and I'm fucking sick of it" John cursed.

"Watch the mouth John" Logan said sternly, he moved to sit next to his son, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"You know what could happen, and you get carried away like me, I'll talk to her but I'm not promising anything" Logan shared a look with Storm. John grinned, "Thanks Dad, See you in combat training tomorrow." Logan watched his son walk back to the mansion.

"He's very young Logan, I'm not sure if you should talk to Jean" Storm put a hand on his arm, "I'm not, don't worry."

Scott was the next inherent of the mansion so had a part of it for himself. It was the top floor, back north wing. He and Jean shared a room, Rogue had her own and Bobby and John shared. Then there was a bigger lounge that led into a 'modern' kitchen.

He walked up the corridor and into the lounge. Jean was stirring a coffee at the kitchen side, Rogue was on her laptop, Bobby was flicking through the TV and John was on the rug with his homework spread out.

Scott smiled, His family. He wished Rogue, Bobby and John were his real kids. "Hey baby" Jean kissed him, Scott smiled.

Bobby Watched John blink to keep himself awake, he was writing an essay on Mutation and looked ready to fall asleep. A Twinkie snuck out of the cupboard and floated towards him, "Not until you've finished your homework" Jean grabbed it.

"Nice try" Rogue prodded John with her foot, John kicked her. "Evil" he muttered.

"Scott? Jean?" Storm ran in.

"Storm? What are-" "No time, The Professor wants to see you all, apparently we're going to Alkali lake, now."

Bobby buzzed with excitement, "Okay, Scott take the kids down" Jean said. "Can I come?" John asked, "No" Jean kissed his head, he was getting tall but not as tall as Bobby so she could still do it without balancing on her tip toes.

"Don't burn Anything, finish your homework and-" "Mum. I'm _15 _not 5, stop babying me" "I know but your my baby" she hugged him. John smiled, he was _so _her favourite.

"Don't eat all the Twinkies, You know Scott loves them" she closed the door behind her. John sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby buckled himself in, trying to contain his excitement. Storm was ready to fly the plane, Logan next to her. The uniform was _awesome. _"I feel bad for leaving John alone, Do you think he'll be okay?" Jean sighed as she buckled herself in.

"For gods sake woman, He isn't a baby! He's been on his own before and is perfectly capable-" "He had Bobby with him" Jean cut Scott off, "John's probably throwing a party in our lounge."

Logan rolled his eyes, Jean never used to be this over protective. It started after Rogue ran away after almost killing Bobby, That was Two years ago...

Storm started up the plane, The fly to Canada wouldn't take long. "Buckled up?" she called, "Yeah" they chorused.

Logan leant back in his chair, He was ready to face anything and everything. The Professor said Magneto was hiding out here with his band of Terrorist mutants. Wolverine was ready to kill them all, maybe leave some for everyone else or spare the confused and mislead ones.

Right now, he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Oh god! What if John-" "Jean!" everyone shouted. "Your right, of course your right...John is fine" Jean relaxed, melting into the chair.

Scott held her hand, "Where exactly is the base?" Rogue asked. "Canada" Storm pressed Auto pilot as soon as she was at good altitude, making sure no government planes would catch on to them.

Bobby unbuckled his Seatbelt. "I'm fricken freezing" That was unusual for an Ice Mutant, he went back to the small cupboard, hopefully blankets would be in there.

Bobby opened the door and froze.

John jumped out, "Uhh...Surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope your enjoying the story x This is another pre-beginning chapter :) The next chapters are far more Angst, Ratings will go up :) x**

**K+**

Chapter Two

Everyone stared at John who bit his bottom lip and put his hands in his pockets. Bobby stared in disbelief, How the hell did he even get on the jet? "I'm skilled that way" John grinned, reading Bobby's mind, literally.

Jean whacked the back of his head, "What do you think your doing?" She seethed. John ducked behind Bobby, "I wanted to come-" "Storm, Turn around, I'm taking him home" "No!" "We can't Jean, It'll waste valuable time" Storm said gently.

"You don't have any uniform" Jean snapped, pulling John from behind Bobby. "You could get shot...My baby is gonna get shot" "Mum, I'm not a baby and they can't do anything to me, I have dads advanced healing" he chanced a glance at logan. Luckily, he was chuckling.

"You are so grounded, Sit down" she snarled. John sheepishly sat down, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Storm sat back in the Pilots seat, smirking.

"I brought Twinkies" John called, Everyone made a grab for them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Jean shivered as she stepped out into the snow. She could see the base not far, in between some evergreen trees. A pillar of grey smoke was rising up into the atmosphere from Magneto's camp fire, Scott followed her out, gripping her hand.

Logan and Storm jumped out next, followed by an overly enthusiastic Bobby and a reluctant Rogue.

John went to come out too, "No you don't, your staying in there" Jean pushed him back in. "What?" John cried, distraught. "You've got no protection and you'll freeze to death" Logan called up, closing the steps to the jet.

"Fucking fucks sake" John collapsed onto the chair, There was no radio so music was out the window. "Boredom here we come" he muttered.

Bobby was literally in his element, He didn't feel the cold and made ice balls from thin air. Rogue was shivering, hugging herself. "We c-couldn't h-have parked the j-jet closer?" she quivered, Storm sighed and carried on trekking through the snow.

They grew nearer and nearer to the camp, hopefully unnoticed. Scott knelt down on top of a snow covered hill, the others doing the same.

Most of the mutants were sitting around a camp fire, Magneto was at a table, his helmet cast aside. "Try to take his helmet" Scott decided, Storm nodded. "Storm, create a blizzard...When they can't see, we'll attack" Scott watched as Storms eyes clouded over and the snow swirled violently.

The mutants all stood up, ready to dash to their tents. Magneto wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on.

"X men, Callisto, circle the camp" he shouted, Callisto smiled and nodded. Storm growled, "I'll take care of her, Rogue and Bobby, you get Magneto's plans from the tent" They all nodded. Storm ran out, jumping in mid air and colliding with Callisto.

"Stay safe honey" Jean reluctantly let go of Bobby's arm, Him and Rogue ran down the side of the hill. Jean and Scott joined hands before running down the hill to the group of baffled mutants.

John shook his head, His parents must be underestimating him. John opened the doors of the jet with as much ease as cutting into butter. He hadn't voiced this, but his Mutations seemed to be developing over recent weeks.

He used to only be able to Read, Control and communicate with minds but recently he'd been able to pick up on people's moods and things had became easier to move...probably nothing but John had started to notice.

He zipped up his jacket and trudged along in the snow to where all the noise was coming from, '_Bobby's probably having the time of his life' _John thought grimly. Bobby was an ice mutant, he was in the snow and he was kicking evil mutant ass.

John couldn't wait to start training, In three days time he'd be 16 and could start training in the danger room sessions.

He wished mum would stop being so over protective, she was worse with him because he was the youngest. She was _normal _when he was in her classes, his friends all had a crush on her which was _so _vile.

John got to the hill and winced, Logan was in a pickle with a mutant that's limbs kept growing back, Scott was fighting hard with another mutant, Jean was finishing her feud with Toad and Storm was having a full on throttle competition with Callisto.

Rogue and Bobby flew out of the tent, landing hard on their back in the snow. _Ouch, _John winced. Jean lost focus, the mutant used that opportunity to kick her over into a tree. Scott lost focus too, being punched to the ground.

Magneto gestured for a woman with wild Black hair to step up. John read her mind, She was called Jadeine, Class 4 and could manipulate Air and water.

Jadeine started hovering gracefully in the air, her hand raised. "Oh shit" Logan cursed as Jadeine made the lake that sat next to them empty. Every drop of water pulled upwards into huge wall of water. Mutants ran away, knowing what would soon happen.

"Good luck, hold your breath" Magneto grinned before gesturing to a blue skinned mutant. The mutant looked pityingly at the X men before reluctantly walking upto Magneto, he teleported the leader out of the way as Jadeine forced the water down.

Rogue screamed as the water crashed through the trees, ripping them out of the ground. John thought fast, not thinking of the risks. He darted forward, pushing Rogue and his mum out of the way.

"John!" Bobby tried to grab him. John used everything he had, holding a hand up he forced the water back.

Jean gasped as the water froze, John controlling it with great difficulty. "Go!" he yelled, "We're not leaving you!" Rogue ran forward.

John growled, He used his other hand and what was left of his powers to connect with the jet. He made the engine come to life and the landing wheels roll forward, Jean put a worried hand on John's shoulder as she saw the jet roll towards them.

"Mum, please get on the jet, I'll get on, I promise" John pleaded, his hand shaking as he tried to maintain his control on the water.

His family stayed still, obviously not giving in. John sighed, Telekineticly opening the doors to the jet and with a flick of his hand, The X men flew in. He was so gonna get a whip on the butt when he got home.

Jean, Logan and Bobby furiously tugged at the doors. "We're not leaving!" Logan growled as Storm pressed various buttons, trying to open the doors. John Knew his family weren't going anywhere soon so forced the jet into the air, Jean started screaming. Logan ripping at the hard doors.

John felt his head pound, An orange light orbed around his hands like a comet looked like it did rushing to earth. That's when it happened, John lost control.

A last glance at his family before an agonising pain exploded in his head, John cried out in pain. Then he felt fresh and powerful.

The struggle to hold back the water stopped and he pushed it back. It crashed backwards, returning to the lake.

John trembled, collapsing to the floor. "John!" Bobby hammered on the door, Storm made the jet land.

Jean and Scott where the first by his side. "John?" she turned him gently, faint circles had already formed under his eyes and he'd lost the colour in his face. Scott gaped, the snow around John was melting.

Jean tried to touch his forhead but hissed in pain, "He's hot, very hot." Logan shrugged, he didn't give a damn about the heat. He carefully picked up his son, trying to avoid at how _ill _he looked.

Storm waited until everyone was on the jet, Logan strapping John in. They flew in silence, Jean was attempting to read her sons mind but his Psychic shadow was blocking her.

Bobby took John's jacket off after his temperature showed no sign of decreasing. "I've never seen him do something like that before" Jean muttered to Storm, "We'll see what the Professor says, You don't think Pyro-" "Don't say that Storm, He's gonna be fine, He's gonna be his normal cheeky, sarcastic little self, trying to steal Twinkies."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby nervously bit his thumb nail, Blinking occasionally to stop tears that would fall. He hated people seeing him cry, that's why he was determined not to. But seeing John on the labs bed, People crowding around him and the Professor looking worried (That itself was cause for concern) was all too much.

Bobby hadn't left John's side on the jet, turning his hand into pure ice and placing it on his Little brothers forehead. Little. John was 6 inches smaller, but he would soon catch him up...maybe.

Jean hadn't spoken, the only conversation was occasional snaps between Storm and Rogue.

Logan had carried him down into the school, while Scott ran to get his dad, the Professor.

Charles looked like he'd seen a ghost, he wanted John down labs as soon as possible. Bobby had to be slightly restrained when John had started to wake up only for Charles to put him in a coma like state. Logan had to be removed from the room, He'd started yelling "Get your fucking hands of my god damn son!" and other curses.

Jean gripped John's hand, "How will we know if he's Pyro or Johnny?" "We don't, John could have used his powers and still maintained the barriers I put in his mind, Pyro is purely evil while Johnny, as bad tempered and angry as he can be, is a _much _nicer person" Charles adjusted the small scanner above John's head.

Charles narrowed his eyes and leant back as he watched the Brain scan appear on the computer screen. "Whats wrong?" Scott walked over with Jean, "I can't seem to figure out the brain activity, It keeps switching" he pointed at the screen as it flicked from high activity to low activity.

Jean frowned, Walking back to John and subconsciously running a hand through his hair. "What are we gonna do? You know how strong Pyro is" "I have no idea, I've monitored his brain activity and function, there is nothing else we can do except wait until he wakes up and pray he still has the Psychic barriers" Charles sighed.

"Wait" Logan walked upto them, "If he has this, _Psychic shadow, _How the hell did you get into his head to put the blocks in?" "His powers were just fire manipulation until he was four, remember?" Jean watched Logan nod. "Then he inherited my powers, I had no idea how strong he was until I brought him here. Charles managed to put barriers in before his powers developed and he got the Psychic shadow."

Logan shrugged, "So we just wait?" Charles nodded, "How long?" "I honestly don't know."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto moved a metallic chess piece forward, How had he been so blind? Why had he left? He could have used that opportunity to convert John, Bobby and Rogue into the brotherhood.

Well, mainly Bobby and John, Rogue was a lost cause now. Jadeine had described how John had stopped the water, sent it back, made people fly into the jet and started the engine.

Could it be possible John was more powerful than Jean? Class 5? Omega level...He could use that. Bobby was Omega level too, Both very useful and coincidentally; brothers.

Rogue didn't fit into his plans but he'd like to have her on side, "Callisto" he called. "Yes?" She zoomed to his side in an instant.

"I want you to track where the most powerful mutants are, No one below a Beta level mutant", She nodded and zoomed into her tent.

They had to relocate in a forest in Illinois, Magneto liked to set his camp up near a lake for some unknown reason.

Sighing, Magneto knocked over a chess piece knight. "Your move Charles"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Logan knew Charles had said to leave John alone but he didn't want his son waking up alone, He walked in and saw John lying on the bed peacefully. The scanner still over his head, monitoring his every activity.

He wore a long sleeved top under a Hoodie with his Jeans. A plain but nice look, Logan leant on the bed and brushed a loose piece of hair from John's face, John adored his hair, Logan wouldn't be surprised if he'd counted and named every strand.

"Wake up Johnny" Logan muttered, glancing in direction of the Computer screen. He went to move the scanner when John's eyes snapped open.

"John?" Logan watched him sit up abnormally fast, looking panicked. The tools and cabinets started shaking and the computer screen flickered violently.

John gripped the bed, "John? Johnny, calm down" Logan ran in front of him. "Were am I?" Things shook harder as he spoke. "Home, Your fine" Logan tried to reassure him, "No...The water" John grew more panicked, the tools and equipment started flying off shelves.

"You sent it back, Your fine, Everythings fine" Logan gripped John's shoulders, forcing him too look him in the eye.

Things stopped shaking and John relaxed, "What happened?" he frowned as Logan pulled him into a hug. "You stopped the water but passed out after, The Professor is worried you...might not be the same."

"He would wouldn't he?" John hissed, his eyes flashed Coal black and things shook. Logan backed away, John's voice was like three people were talking all at once.

"He's always controlling, Always getting in the way" The things started shaking again, "Jean!" Logan called.

"He wanted to hold me back!" John shouted, The glass on the cabinets shattering. Logan lunged forward, grabbing John's arms. "John, stay with me" He watched as his sons eyes turned back to their normal hazel colour and the shaking stopped again.

"Dad?" "Right here Bud, Don't let that fucker Pyro come through don't-" "Pyro _is _me, He's a part of me...I think the barriers are gone" John paled. "The Professor won't be able to create them again, I'm turning into him, I'm gonna hurt people, I'm gonna hurt my friends, I'm-" John talked faster and faster. Objects that lay scattered on the floor shot upwards and into a spiral.

"Shhh, Shh, It's fine, You won't turn into him" Logan made John look at him. "No, I will, I know I will...Kill me" John looked sincere, "What?" Logan stared at his son, completely horrified. "Kill me, before I hurt someone" "Don't say that-" "Please dad, I don't want to hurt anyone" Logan stared at his son.

He couldn't be serious? He would never harm his son...

John smiled, His eyes turning black. "Wise choice" he sniggered before making Logan fly backwards and into the wall.

Pyro chuckled and didn't move a limb as he made the metal door blow from its hinges. He felt free, Powerful...Limitless.

Pyro walked down the corridors, only to stop dead when the familiar faces of Jean Grey and Professor X opened the door. They froze, "John?" Jean smiled. Pyro shook his head, making both of them fly forwards and into the back wall.

"You shouldn't have caged the beast" he whispered to Charles, Pyro turned and began to walk away. "No!" Jean used her own telekinetic powers to yank him back, pinning him to the wall.

"John, I know your in there" she struggled to hold him in place. "John's dead" Pyro snarled, "No he's not, He's there" Jean winced as John hit her with a force.

Charles climbed back in his wheelchair, He used every inch of his power, everything he could muster to enter John's head. Pyro knew what he was doing and sent blasts of pain, Charles barely managed to pass the Psychic shadow.

Once he was in, he forced a block, Jean watched John blink and his hazel eyes returned. Charles collapsed. Jean let John go and rushed to help the Professor .

"Mum?" John looked around bewildered, "Its okay honey" Jean soothed while helping a weak Charles back in his wheelchair. "What did I do?" "It wasn't you" Charles reassured, "I used all my power to create a block, Even when I used my powers to its very limit, the block won't last long."

"Oh god" Jean whispered and put arm around her son, "You must learn to control it, before it controls you" Charles stared sympathetically at his Grandson.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Scott stared down at the grave Stone, It was a simple black marble, shaped like a tall arch. The silver words etched into the stone shone.

'_Moira Kinross McTaggert -Xavier' 'Beloved wife, daughter and mother' 'Loves last gift: Remembrance Gone but never forgotten'._

It had been 25 years and it still hurt. Scott remembered his mother clearly, He had her hair. It had been that stupid day, His mother and father were in a helicopter with Scott. Going to a Mutation conference when She was shot saving Scott, By none other than Erik Lensherr. Scott hated him with every ounce he had.

Scott placed the flowers he'd brought in the vase and ran a finger over the picture of a smiling Moira. "Still missing you mum" He mumbled and walked back to his Motor bike. "Scott" Scott spun around, no one was there. "Scott" He spun Around again, It was a man's voice. That's when he saw the brown haired man, he was about twenty metres away in a dark suit. He was staring at Scott, "Who are you?" He shouted.

The man smiled, the air around him rippled and he disappeared. Scott stared, looking around. "Who the Fuck was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Still enjoying it? The mystery man is very important, His identify is revealed in this chapter :) Please review so I know if you've liked it x Thanks -I'm gonna make it more Angst and put warnings in so look out for them. This is the last mostly fluff Chapter, Other chapters are far more Angst with a little fluff in x -Bobby is hurt in this one :'(**

**Rated: K+ for now x Okay, also the first few chapters are John power centric but after its all about Magneto's war on humanity x I guarantee it'll be a good read...my friends who are just as obsessed with X men as me and loved the story x**

***Sadly, this chapter is definitely not my best but next chapter is **_**far **_**more better x**

Chapter Three

Logan walked through the halls of The school, He'd seen some strange mutants on the way. Piotr grinned in his direction, "Hey Logan" "Hey Pete, You seen John?" Logan walked upto one of his favourite students.

"Last time I saw him he was heading to Mathematics" "Great...weres that?" Logan smirked, The mansion was so big and he could barely find his way around. "South wing, 2nd floor, last classroom to the corridor" Piotr pointed down the hall before turning and walking with Warren to his next class.

Logan nodded and went in the direction, Mathematics, that meant Beast was teaching.

Logan strided up the stairs two at a time, he peered through the window and saw John looking as bored as hell, his head resting on a hand and noting down some Algebra Beast was writing on the board.

Logan knocked, "Hello Logan" "Hello furball, I need to talk to my son" A few people stared in confusion. John hadn't told many people their favourite teacher and girls crush was his dad.

"Okay, don't be long" he gestured for John to leave. John stood up, Logan smiled and lead him out.

"Whats up dad?" John leant up the wall, "I talked to your mother about X men training" he watched as John's face lit up, "She said no" His face fell as quick as it lit up. "But...If you want, I'll train you and Kitty myself after hours?"

John grinned, "Really? I'll ask Kitty, Thanks dad" "Welcome kid" he patted his back. As John walked back into his class room, Logan hoped he'd made the right decision.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Jean stared at her children, Rogue was admiring Kitty's black nail varnish with her best friend Jubilee, John was flicking his lighter on and off Telepathically and Bobby was finishing his notes, sitting next to John.

"Jean, Their not gonna disappear if you take your eyes of them" Storm smiled, Jean needed to stop suffocating her kids, especially John.

"I can't, I just keep going over and over what could have happened" Jean rubbed her temples. "What do you mean?" "If the Professor hadn't managed to put that block in, If Logan hadn't saved Rogue from that machine, if Mystique had actually killed Bobby to take his form."

Storm put a hand on Jeans, "You need a break" she smiled. Scott sat down at that exact moment, Spinning noodles on a fork. "I agree, We can get away, You've always wanted to go to Paris?"

'_I like Storms thinking' _John's voice entered their heads.

"John? Get out of our heads" Jean snapped, '_No, not until you agree to go away...without us."_

Scott snorted, Jean thought about it. She couldn't leave them alone, but if she did She'd wait until after John's 16th Birthday in one day...They had the Professor and Logan, Besides, Rogue was mature enough to handle John and Bobby.

"Fine, But I need to talk to Rogue."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto frowned when he saw Callisto and Arclight walk in the camp, a tall man with brown hair walked in, Muscley in build and smug looking.

Callisto smiled, "I think you'll be happy with this mutant" she lead the man into the tent, Magneto followed. "Whats your name?" Magneto gestured for the man to take a seat, "My mutant name is Puro" The man straightened his suit, looking like a lawyer.

"What are your powers Puro?" "I take after my father in a way, I'm a telekinetic and I can absorb life forces of people" "Do you...get their powers?" "Sadly no, I can kill with a touch."

Magneto grinned, "You are very powerful, What are your weakness?" "I can't move metal objects, just plastic and other materials." Puro sighed.

Magneto shook his head, "You must be at least an Omega mutant, Do you wish to join the brotherhood?" Puro nodded and shook Erik's hand.

He went to exit the tent when he turned around, "Do you remember a woman Named Moira Xavier?"

Magneto grimaced, "Yes, Charles dead wife...Why is this important?" "Because I'm her son."

Magneto stared in disbelief, he studied the man with wide eyes.

He looked about in his late thirties, Moira had been with Charles for years, no one else except when They briefly split up...And Moira had slept with one man.

Puro grinned, his teeth perfectly straight and white. "Have you just realised? Yes Erik, I'm your son."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"My baby is all grown up" Jean moaned and kissed John's cheek, "Ew! Mum!" John wiped his cheek, Kitty sat next to him, watching him read her birthday card. She couldn't wait until she was 16, just a month and a few days to go.

"Thanks Kit" John hugged her, Kitty smiled. "Welcome Johnny" she hugged tighter. Scott wiggled his eyebrows at him, John threw a scrunched up envelope at him.

"I'll give you my present later" Bobby smiled mischievously, Jean narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What is it?" "Its a surprise" "Don't make me read your mind Robert" Jean snapped. "Mum, it's a surprise, don't ruin it for John" Bobby hoped that would throw her off the scent, He couldn't tell her it was a fake ID.

John looked just as suspicious as Jean, "My turn!" Rogue jumped next to John, grabbing his wrist with a gloved hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she rolled up his sleeve, "Me and Beast have been working on it, Have you wondered were your shark zippo got to?" she smiled, John gasped. "What have you done with it?"

Rogue opened a box, she pulled a small, flat device with a picture of the zippo shark on its side and put it on his wrist. She did the strap up and grinned, "Use your Telekinesis to create an electric spark at the end of it".

John frowned but did as he was told, it created a fire ball. "Now you don't have to carry that annoying clicking Zippo around all day" Rogue said as John hugged her, thrilled with his present.

John continued opening cards, thanking people and rolling his eyes when Jean forced him to blow out candles.

Piotr walked over to were Johnny was chatting with Kitty, "John?" "Uh huh?" "You hitting town tonight?" "Shhh!" John hissed, Glancing at his parents. "Sorry man, What's your excuse gonna be?" "Bowling, Is it cool if Kitty comes out too?" "Sure" Piotr grinned and walked back to Bobby.

"Were we going?" Kitty jumped up on the kitchen side, "I don't know maybe-" John didn't get to finish.

Fuzzy dots danced in front of him, he clutched the side, closing his eyes. "John? Are you okay?" Kitty's worried voice sounded so far away.

John felt himself fall.

Pain shot behind his eyes, He saw saw Magneto standing in a camp with a brown haired mutant and a few others.

_"When are we attacking?" Arclight asked, already pumped up and ready. "Be patient, We'll strike tonight, I want to have as much information as possible, Reena can use the Cerebro seems she has powerful Telepathy" Magneto turned to an asian woman who smiled as Magneto placed his Helmet on._

_"Puro" he turned to a brown haired man, "I want you to make sure No one notices us, shut off the cameras" Puro nodded. "Make sure there are no casualties-" "Erik" Puro cut him off, Magneto turned to him. "What of the children? The ones who live in the school?" _

_"If you do your job right, we won't have to harm them."_

"John? John, please honey, look at me?" John felt Jean shake him. "He just blacked out, Piotr's gone to get the Professor" Kitty's voice was close by.

John slowly opened his eyes, Jean and Kitty's faces appeared in view. "John?" Jean smiled with relief, John realised what he'd seen. "Ah Shit" he cursed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_I'm starting to make a habit of this. _John thought as he lay once again on a lab bed, Charles cleared his throat. "You can get up now John" John sat up, it was just him, Bobby and Rogue in the room with the Professor.

Charles wheeled himself around the bed to face John, "It seems your powers are developing, What you saw is a vision of future events-" "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Bobby cut him off. "John's starting to see the future?" "Glimpses of it, yes...I can help you control it, don't worry" Charles reassured as John looked horrified.

"Whats triggered this?" Rogue walked over to the bed, "When the blocks broke, His mutation started developing again" Charles said simply.

John weighed out the pros and cons of having Precognition, He _would _like to be able to see some future events but, What if it was upsetting? John didn't want to be traumatised...

"You know mom is thinking of putting off the holiday?" Rogue flicked John's ear, "Stop flicking me" John snarled.

Rogue grinned, "You can go now John, I'd like to see you Thursday, last period" Charles smiled warmly and watched as he hopped off the bed. Bobby grabbing him in a head lock.

"Get the fuck off!" John Growled, Bobby snorted and let him go, "You know I'm kidding" Bobby slung an arm around his brother.

Charles chuckled lightly and wheeled himself out, The school was being temporarily evacuated and the Staff prepared for a fight. Bobby and Rogue were allowed to fight but John and Kitty had been forced to go to the forest with the other students.

Charles saw Jean fussing over her three children, "John if you even _think _about coming in the house when they're here, I'll ground you for 3 months, Understand?" John nodded, Kitty stood by the door.

"John, come on!" she yelled, John smiled at his mum before joining his friends.

"Mum, he's 16, stop treating him like an 11 year old...he's getting annoyed ya know" Bobby Watched his mum sigh, "Its a dangerous world for mutants, Two of you are Omega mutants and Rogue is a Beta. People will always try to hurt you, You'll always be my babies" Jean turned around and joined Scott.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Puro narrowed his eyes, The school was empty. How had they known? Magneto walked in front of him, "Puro, look through the school for any of our _special _students, Arclight and Psylocke, come with me" Magneto turned around the corner to a main corridor.

Puro made them split into groups of three. Callisto and Kid Omega went with him, They took the top stairs. Callisto using her tracking mutation to seek out students, The school was abandoned.

"How did they know we were coming?" Puro snarled, Callisto paused. "There's a powerful mutant here...Two...we could use them" Callisto smiled, "The one Magneto wants is in the forest, the other isn't far-" Callisto was cut off when Storm leapt at her. They tumbled down the stairs, Kid Omega ejected his spikes as Scott flew from the room.

Bobby landed with Rogue either side of Puro, "Ah, Two of the three children Magneto wants, I believe you have a similar power to mine?" He smiled at Rogue, who frowned.

Puro made her fly into a wall, a wire wrapping around her wrists and tightening painfully. "Allow me to demonstrate" he grabbed Bobby's bare wrist.

Bobby hissed in pain, his muscles felt like they were being tightened and he could hardly breathe. His eyes rolled back into his head, Puro smiled.

"No! Bobby! Mum! Dad! Scott!" Rogue screamed as Bobby collapsed, Jean ran out. "Bobby!" She threw Puro off her son Telekineticly and he slammed into a wall, She knelt down by him.

"Bobby, Sweetie, look at me, Your okay" Jean cupped his face, "Breathe, come one sweetheart" she helped him stand.

"He's...going to John" Bobby gasped out. Jean looked around for Puro, he wasn't there.

John kicked through the bushes, cursing when a thorn scratched his hand. "This is such a bad idea" Kitty hissed from behind him, "I know but my family are in there, I need to see how their doing."

John and Kitty walked to the mansion, the familiar warm glow of the sitting room fire leading the way.

"I think I can see-" "Jonathan Logan Grey!" someone shouted. "Ah Shit" "Busted" Kitty muttered, Jean stared down at them furiously from a window. "Sorry" John called up, "I told you to stay at camp, you are grounded young man" she snarled, John noticed a form slip past Jean.

"Mum!" he shouted, Jean turned just in time to see Callisto slam her against the window and throw her across the room.

"John wait!" Kitty tried to grab John's arm as he floated up to the window. John climbed in, Callisto turned and stared. Smiling she zoomed upto him, "Magneto wants to talk to you" "Well I don't want to talk him" he made Callisto freeze.

He ran to help Jean, "Mum? Are you okay?" he helped her up. Jean moaned, she took one look at a frozen Callisto and smiled. "Thats my boy" she hugged him.

John melted in the moment, forgetting everything. Jean chuckled softly and ran her hand through his hair. "Aww, what a cute moment" They shot around to the voice.

Callisto unfroze and bolted from the room as Puro entered. "Miss Grey, We need you to operate Cerebro, It seems your husband blasted our telepath to pieces" he smiled.

"Go to hell" she went to force him back, Puro smiled when it didn't work. "You need to be stronger than that to affect me Jean, Now let me try again. We need you to operate Cerebro." Something flashed in his eyes that said he didn't want her to agree.

Jean straightened, "No" "Very well" he waved his hand and a small, slightly thin white wire ripped off the wall and wrapped around John's neck, lifting him off the floor.

"No, let him go!" Jean made for a lunge at Puro but he forced her into a seat and binded her with the remaining wires from the old TV.

He clenched his hand and John gasped as his air was nearly cut off, "We need you down there now" Puro twisted his hand so the metal tightened around John's throat. Jean wished she could cover her ears as John choked.

"I _will _kill him Miss Grey, Don't make me, now come with us" "I'm not strong enough to control it, please let my son go" Jean flinched as John continued to gasp. Puro noticed this and twisted his hand again, John felt his hands being pinned to the wall and the pressure around his neck tighten.

He tried breathe through what tiny space he had left, '_Bobby...dad' _he sent the thought out. '_Sitting room.' _

"Stop it, just stop it!" Jean screeched, Puro chuckled and made the pipes cut of John's air completely.

Bobby ran as fast as he could up the stairs, "Son of a fucking bitch" he snarled. If Puro had hurt his brother in any way...

He saw the doors to the Sitting room, Logan was beside him in a second.

"I'll go with you!" Jean shouted as John's eye lids fluttered closed. Puro smiled, "Good gir-" Logan leapt in the room, Puro dodged his claws and teleported away.

John dropped to the ground, hating how pathetic he sounded when he gasped for much needed air. Bobby rubbed his back and helped him up, "You alright man?" John just nodded, his throat killing him.

Jean scrambled towards both her sons, "Johnny I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto roared with anger and threw the chess pieces across the tent, Another failed mission and Kid Omega had been stupid enough to get killed by Scott.

"We can attack again" Puro reassured, Magneto snarled. "How did they know we were coming?" he sat in his chair, discarding his helmet on the table.

"They have a boy" Callisto walked over, "He froze me, He's like his bitch of a mother; Telepathic and Telekinetic, The only thing is...His powers are getting stronger, so strong in fact, The blocks the Professor had apparently put in will snap" She smirked.

Magneto chuckled to himself, "We have a new weapon, We just have to be patient; It's a virtue"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby woke up too whimpering, he yawned silently and turned to look at John's bed. He was tossing and turning, mumbling something about Pyro.

Bobby stretched before walking over to John's bed and sitting down on it. "Johnny?" he shook him slightly, John whimpered and thrust to the side. "Johnny? It's okay, wake up" Bobby soothed.

Everything started shaking, Bobby cursed. "John, wake up" he shook harder. The bed started shaking, Bobby glanced at the flickering digital clock, 4:06. "Johnny?" Bobby put a hand on John's shoulder.

John screamed and shot up, every window in the mansion shattering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter wasn't my best :) Still hoping your enjoying it ;) Please review x**

**Rated:**

Chapter Four

John tried to ignore the stares he got from Everyone as he made his way to first period, Some even parted on the stairs. John just wanted to shy away under a blanket, eat ice cream and watch the fresh prince of Bel air.

The Professor had tried to explain how his powers were developing but John could think nothing other than something bad was going to happen.

Rogue had gone off on a school trip for the day, she'd decided she'd like to teach English and French at the school so wanted to get into a college and study further before taking up the job Charles had promised.

Jean and the rest of the X men had gone away for the day so John was with Bobby.

"What are you staring at?" Bobby snapped at a group of students. John snorted, he looked at Bobby. "Your like a year and a bit older than me, stop acting all big brother on me" "I am your big brother stupid" Bobby rolled his eyes.

John smiled and noticed Kitty by the class room doors, Her thoughts loud and clear. "You should ask her out" Bobby nudged John before going into his own class room. John shrugged and walked over to them, "Everyone annoying you?" she whispered as the teacher told them to shut up.

"Uh huh, I feel bad for smashing all the windows though" John Watched as Kitty chuckled. "I...I was wondering if...you know when we hit the town this Saturday?" She nodded, "Well maybe we can...Get together? Go movies or whatever" Her face lit up.

"I'd love that" she grinned, John grinned too. '_Asked her out' _John sent the thought to Bobby, '_What did she say?' 'She'd love it' 'Ohhhh Johnny's got a girlfriend, Johnny's got a girlfriend, Johnny's got-' _John blocked Bobby out and walked into the classroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Rogue jumped off the jet with Jubilee, "Do ya think we'll get into the same college?" Jubilee linked arms with her.

"I hope so, I wanna study Literature, biology and French" "French? Hate it, I'm choosing Literature, business and Physics."

Rogue smiled and ran back to the mansion, It was pouring down with rain. "I hate the rain" she growled and pulled her hood over her head, Jubilee yelped as her hair got ruined. Piotr stood with Warren laughing at them.

"Shut up you two, Have you seen my brother?" Rogue glared at them, "Which one?" "Either" "John was with the Professor and Bobby was in Combat training."

Rogue nodded and stalked off to find Them, Jubilee behind her, sending a flirtatious grin to Piotr on the way.

"Why's John with the Professor?" "He wants to help John manage his Precognition and whatever else he's developing" Rogue hooked arms with her best friend again.

"Is it true John was the one who smashed all the windows?" Jubilee asked curiously, "So? Since Alkali lake John's powers have been all over the place, Bobby said he woke up to everything floating around the room today."

They turned into the main corridor, "The Professor is under _so _much stress, He needs to figure out why Magneto wanted Cerebro."

Rogue stopped outside the office, the door was open and he could see Charles comforting John.

"I don't understand why this is all happening to me" John sighed, "Since Pyro broke free, all the unlimited abilities came with him-" "But that means if the abilities are coming through, Pyro is coming through."

Rogue frowned as the Professor was oddly silent, "Whats going on" Jubilee mouthed, Rogue shrugged.

"John...I told you, It took everything I had to make that block, It won't be permanent...I can help you control Pyro-" "How long" John cut Charles off. "What?" "How long until the block breaks?"

Charles sighed, "I cannot say, I know you'll be Able to control it though, we'll continue this session tomorrow" Charles patted John on the back and watched him leave.

"Rogue!" John jumped out of his skin when he saw her, "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you" Rogue lead him down the hall. "See ya later Rogue" Jubilee smiled and scooted down the hall.

"Why?" "I wanted to make sure your okay, The Professor said the blocks are-" "Rogue, I'm fine" John smiled.

Rogue didn't look convinced, John looked tired and fed up. They walked in silence up the stairs and into their Living room. Scott smiled at them from were he was helping Jean cook something, "You okay Johnny?" he walked over. "Yup, just tired" John suppressed a yawn.

Jean wiped her hands on a tea-towel, "How was your session with Charles?" "Good actually, What's for dinner I'm starving" John dramatically collapsed on the sofa.

"A Roast dinner, get your shoes of the sofa" Jean turned Rogue, "Did you like the college?" "Yeah, I think I want to go there."

Jean hugged her daughter, "I'm gonna miss you so much" she cooed.

John grabbed the remote and flicked through the TV to find his favourite programme. Bobby walked in after, jumping on the sofa next to John. "Aww Looking for Gilmore girls?" he teased and tried to grab the remote.

"Boys!" Jean snapped as they wrestled on the sofa, John holding the remote away from Bobby. Rogue laughed and tried to split them up, she loved these normal family moments. John managed to kick Bobby away and keep the remote.

"Mum, Did John tell you he asked Kitty on a date" Bobby smiled mischievously at John, "Aww! What did she say?" "We're going movies together this weekend" John said and glared at Bobby. Jean and Scott grinned as they set the table.

Jean smiled as she watched Rogue help John with a Business and Finance questionare, It was times like these that made all the worries go away.

Jean knew everything about her kids, taste buds especially. She put extra chicken on Bobby's plate, two stuffing balls on John's and two corns on the cob for Rogue. "Dinners ready" Scott called, Bobby and John raced to the table.

Jean couldn't help but sneak glances at her youngest, he seemed fine. No hint of hostility or Anything Un-John like at all. He was sitting opposite Bobby, they were obviously kicking eachother under the table.

Bobby winced as John stamped on his foot, triumphantly eating a stuffing ball.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby had it as instinct by now, he knew when John was having a nightmare. He woke up to John gasping and turning in bed, The worst one yet. Bobby blinked to get focus, John had smashed the windows last time, god knows what will happen this time.

He sat on John's bed, "Get away" John mumbled. "John, it's me Bobby" he said softly. John whimpered and struggled to get up as Bobby held him firmly down. "No...I'm not" John hit out.

Bobby caught John's hand in mid punch. John yelped and thrashed around.

"Ssh Shh" Bobby put an arm around his brother, It didn't help. The room started shaking, Bobby heard Jean mumble from their bedroom.

"John, stop" he shook his brother as things stared flying around the room. Bobby yelped as an image was projected in his mind,He stood in a brick room with no windows, John stood in the middle but his eyes were Cole black and he stood over a litter of blooded bodies while Fire burnt the red drapes on the windowless walls.

Magneto stood in the centre grinning, "You couldn't control yourself self dear boy" he laughed. Bobby cried out as he saw the bodies were everyone John Knew. Mum, Dad, Rogue, Himself, Scott, Kitty and Storm.

Bobby blinked back to reality, The noise from the various things shaking were waking Jean and Scott up.

"Oh god" Bobby tried to stop John as he started shouting out and tossing. "John Your okay, it was a dream" Bobby thanked the lord John couldn't create fire, the whole place would be up in flames by now. He frowned when he realised how much heat was radiating off John.

There was commotion outside the door, Jean ran in with Scott. Rogue stared with wide eyes at the things shaking and flying off the walls and shelves, Jean knelt down by John.

"John, John wake up, come on honey" she stroked his hair back from his eyes. Scott turned the light on and walked around to the other side of the bed.

Bobby froze with shock as the ground started shaking, Jean stood up slowly. "Oh my god...Rogue get the Professor!" she shouted as John thrashed around, he started making the mansion shake.

"John, No, stop sweetie" Jean tried to wake him up.

Rogue ran barefoot across the halls, people were coming out of their room thinking it was an Earthquake.

People gave her odd looks, she prayed they didn't figure out it was John. Jubilee and Kitty stumbled from their room, Kitty grabbing Rogue's arm.

"It's John isn't it? He's going to be okay right?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear. Rogue just carried on running, Storm ran out of her room with Logan.

"Dad!" she ran into him, he caught her arms. "Dad, It's Johnny, We don't know what's wrong" she gulped. Logan stared at her before running past her to the stairs, "We'll get the Professor" Storm tugged Rogue along.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Logan burst in the room, Bobby was in his bedroom doorway, his hands at the back of his head. Logan ran in his room, Jean was kneeling by John, attempting to wake him up.

Logan felt his blood boil when he saw Scott playing the part of doting father, The school was still shaking and things started dropping off the shelves.

"Whats wrong with him?" Logan went to the other side of his son, "I don't know, I think he's having a nightmare but he shouldn't be unconscious still."

John stooped thrashing violently, "Leave me alone" he whimpered. Jean and Scott shared a look of worry, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" John shot up. Jean stumbled back as his eyes flashed the manic black.

Everything stopped shaking, John blinked, his hazel eyes returning. He looked around incredulously, Jean hurried forward.

"What-What happened?" he breathed. "Nothing, your okay" Jean hugged him, Logan perched on the bed. John leant back and closed his eyes, Bobby walked in. "I saw your nightmare...You projected it to me, It was...horrible."

Charles wheeled himself in. "Get him to the labs"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

John cringed under the stares of the pupils he passed, They all looked at him with either fear or shock, sometimes both.

Jean was gripping his arm and walking to the labs with him. Bobby had demanded he come with them and kept glaring at whoever stared at John.

Jean made Rogue stay in their wing, "Mum...can we hurry up" John avoided looking people in the eye, "We're here now" she smiled, it was so obviously fake.

Charles was already in the labs, Logan and Storm with him. "John, How do you feel?" "Like I've been hit over the head with a brick" John groaned, "Lie down on the lab bed for me" Charles wheeled himself over so he sat looking down at John's head.

"Relax" Charles smiled warmly, worry still evident in his eyes though. "What are you gonna do?" John shifted uncomfortably, Charles looked reluctant.

"I'm going to put you in a comatose state of mind, I need your mental defences to be as weak as possible, even then there's no guarantee I'll be able to enter your mind" Charles rolled up John's sleeve.

Logan tensed as Jean took a needle, "He'll wake up, right?" he walked protectively over to his son. "Of course" Jean glared at him, Bobby walked over and smiled at his brother. "Anything to get outta class" "Very funny" John smirked.

Jean injected her son, wincing as he winced. "Sorry honey" she stroked his cheek, Logan gripped the sides of the bed as he watched John's eyes slowly shut. "He'll be okay Logan, Charles will put the blocks in and It'll all be over" Jean put an arm around Bobby's shoulders and walked back a little.

Charles placed his hands on either side of John's temples and concentrated, he felt himself enter John's mind.

Charles swam through memories, he just wanted to get straight to the point and implant a psychic barrier, the less harm done to John. He could feel the barriers he already put In John's mind were weakened.

Charles was just about to create the block when an electrical shock hit him, Charles cried out when it spread across his mind.

Jean gasped and pulled the Professor back, "Professor?" She looked at the collapsed man, leaning on his wheelchair for support.

Charles sighed with relief as the pain subdued, "I...John's alternate persona attacked me...We can't block him out" Charles could barely get the words out, concentrating on his breathing. "We have to hope and pray John can control it"

At the mention of his name, John's eyes snapped open. Temporarily flashing black, "John?" Bobby warily walked up to him. John sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Did you do it?" he mumbled.

"Not exactly"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

'_He's a freak' 'Too powerful' 'He's gonna kill us all' _John tried to ignore all the thoughts and accusing stares of the students he passed on the way to History. Kitty walked by his side, "Ignore them" she smiled brightly at him.

John swallowed and walked into the main History class room, Warren grinned and waved them over to the table. Miss Frost handed out booklets to each student.

"Take out a pen, we have a test and John" she smiled at him, "No Telepathic powers to cheat, I will know" she tapped her temple. John smirked and took out his fountain pen, he glanced across the room and saw Ron staring at him along with A few others.

'_What' _he sent the thought. They jumped and freaked out, Emma sent a warning glare at John before handing him his test paper.

"You may start" she sat at her desk, numerous boys looking at her butt.

John smiled when he saw the first question 'Describe the similarities of Roman and Greek medicine' This test was gonna be easy.

Miss Frost glanced up at her students, her eyes lingering on John. The test would only take half of the lesson, then she had something (hopefully) interesting planned. Taking out numerous artifacts from the cupboard, she placed them on a display table.

It wasn't much, Just a Clay pot, a couple of arrow heads, half a javelin and a rusted dagger.

She sat patiently until every student was finished before collecting every paper.

"Okay kids, I want to see your observation skills" she took a small arrow head. "I want you to look at each historical objects and estimate what time they were created and what they were used for, Kitty, you first" She smiled as Kitty stood up nervously.

Kitty picked up the clay pot. She studied it for a minute before gulping, "I'm guessing It was made in the medieval times? To transfer water or keep water in" Miss Frost grinned.

"Well done, John, you next" John reluctantly stood up, ignoring a few whispers that rang out while doing so.

Miss Frost handed him the dagger, John pursed his lips. _'How the fuck am I-' _John didn't finish his thought. Visions filled his head, he barely noticed the gasps from around him.

Kitty stared as John's eyes filled with black.

"A man owned it, he crafted it himself from when his father taught him. It's mid medieval times but the man discarded it after his young daughter Indonea grasped it and cut her hand" he stared into space as he said it.

Miss Frost read his mind, He couldn't have, could he? Psychometry was a gift that even Charles did not possess. The ability to obtain memories from an object.

John blinked, hazel eyes shining through. "John..." Miss Frost put a hand on his arm, John pulled back. "Freak, you'll end up killing us" Ron snarled, "Ron" Miss Frost hissed.

John bolted from the classroom, "John!" Kitty shouted.

John didn't hear, he ran down the stairs and burst from the main doors. Taking the left stairs and running directly for the gardens.

"John!" Jeans voice shouted, John ignored her. He ran down the bank and collapsed next to a tree, catching his breath.

'_You can't block me out' _John turned to were the voice was coming from, he saw no one. '_It's me, Pyro' _he heard the voice in his head.

"No, no, no! Get outta my head" John yelled, burying his head in his knees. '_I can't you fucking idiot, I'm part of you...almost free' _Pyro taunted. "No, I'm keeping you out" '_We'll see, I'm going to get out out eventually...even the Professor said' _"Leave me alone!" John yelled. Pyro laughed.

John stood up and ran out the school gates, he didn't know were he was going and he didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Language and a little fun at parts (I hope!) Enjoy Ma copains :) At last we have the start of our main story...**

Chapter Five

Jean sat anxiously outside the room of Cerebro. Bobby was pacing with both hands on the back of his head, Logan was cursing and quirking his leg, Scott was staring into space and Rogue was curled up at her mother's side.

The Professor was attempting to locate John since he ran out of the school 10 hours ago but seeming no one could read his mind, The chances were slim.

"What if he's hurt" Jean whispered into Scotts shoulder, "I know babe, I know" Scott slipped his arm around her. "No ones gone for this long, My baby..." Jean let a couple of tears fall. Why him? Why John? Anyone but her kids. John was her baby. Rogue was her only daughter and her pride, Bobby was her oldest son and such a sweet kid anyone could like him, making him her special boy. But John was her baby.

She had had Rogue and Bobby young, (Rogue when she was 17 and Bobby when she was 19) but her and Logan _planned _to have John. She remembered John most clearly from day 1, Jean guessed that was why she babied John so much, he was her baby.

It affected all three of them when her and Logan had split when she was 30, They were young and started committing too early, hence their break up, but then she met Scott.

Jean was snapped from her thoughts when The Professor wheeled himself out, "I couldn't locate _him _but I located someone who is with him" he sighed.

"Who?" Jean jumped up, "A girl, Apparently he saw her crying and brought her a coffee, their heading for a nightclub using the fake ID Bobby gave him" Jean, Logan and Scott glared at Bobby.

"Like hell he is, Were's the club?" Logans face was twisted in anger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

John stared in amazement at the brunette girl in front of him, she was fluently dancing to the music and grinning.

He had seen her crying on a park bench, shivering. So he'd done the honourable thing and gave her his jacket and they talked.

Her name was Julie, she was stunning. She wore a tight blue dress that clung to her as they danced, her eyes were a deep chocolate.

John read her mind and was a little creeped to find she was attracted to him, She was the same age as Rogue and kinda looked like Rogue...ewww. John shuddered.

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and led him to the bar, The club was overcrowded and John was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. He read the sign up the bar, '_Free shots' _Nothing good was free. They were obviously getting rid of some soon to be out of date alcohol.

Julie ordered a tray and sat down in a secluded Alcove, "This is Anaconda" she waved a shot in front of his face. "We do a competition, as many as we can drink?" she giggled.

John grinned and nodded, he'd never really drank before. "Cheers" they clinked glasses and drank it, John gagged. "What the Fuck was that meant to be?" "Anaconda!" Julie laughed.

She named the shots from their tags, He drank 'After five' 'Alabama Slammer' and 'Bazooka Joe'.

John started laughing alot more than usual, He liked the taste of the shots too and Julie was laughing hysterically on the chair.

"Drink zis one!" she picked it up, It was called a 'Fourth of July'. John drank it with very little effort, Not realising they had shared a whole tray. Julie stumbled off to the bar, John leant back. Since when did everything become so funny?

What time was it? John blinked and tried to focus on his watch...12:06. John snorted and looked back up to see Julie walking in a Zig zagged line to him. She gripped two bottles of alcohol.

"Ma dad uzed to drink zis!" she thrust him the bottle, John read the label. Vodka. Pure and simple, Julie started glugging it down so John shrugged and did the same.

It was vile.

But John wanted to get rid of what had happened today, Just forget it, just for a moment. John felt worse and worse, dizzier and dizzier until he had to stumble in the bathroom and throw up.

Julie had passed out on the chair, No one had noticed as the club filled up even more.

John leaned against the cubicle door, wanting the world to stop spinning. He took another gulp of Vodka before heading back out.

Suprisingly, Julie was awake. John helped her up and they stumbled from the club in fits of giggles, he could barely make out the path in front of him. Julie slumped all her weight on him, John supported her.

He sighed as they collapsed on the very same bench they met 9 hours earlier. John just continued to say something funny (He could barely remember) and Julie was laughing so hard she fell off the bench.

"John?" John leant back and looked up at the shocked faces of Bobby and Logan. "Oh hi" he grinned, Logan snarled and grabbed his shoulder, dragging him from the park. "What the hell do you think your doing!" he shouted and slammed John into his car.

"Easy dad" Bobby stared in concern, "I...Everyone waz callin' me a freak" John tried to piece together the words. "So you thought you'd go out and get drunk? Your sixteen! Your mums worried sick, get in the car!" He shoved his youngest son in the back seat.

Bobby climbing in next to him, Julie passed out on the bench.

Logan hit the ignition and sped off, He was too angry too speak. He did, however, see John's point but it still made him wrong.

He glanced in the car mirror to see that Bobby had his arms wrapped around his brother who was shivering. "Stupid Johnny, Your so stupid. Anything could have happened to you" He mumbled, John didn't even bother to reply.

Logan pulled up at the mansion, It was cast in darkness. Not to anyone's surprise, Jean was standing in the doorway.

Bobby climbed out with John and she was there in a second. "Johnny? Sweetie are you okay?" she gripped him in a hug, still slightly taller than him. She had already read Logans mind and boy, John was gonna get a piece of her mind tomorrow.

"I'm fine...I'm sorry" he mumbled, "We'll talk tomorrow, Lets just get inside."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jean stood outside the bathroom door, Scott was opposite her, his brow creased in worry. John was being sick, hungover from last night. Jean _and _Logan had shouted at him, Luckily it was a weekend so he wasn't losing out on lessons.

Kitty had told him to reschedule their date, they had been getting on well. "Miss Frost said he's developed Psychometry, These are advanced skills Scott...what are we gonna do?" she hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

John walked out, his hair still wet from the shower. "Thanks mum" he took the glass of water, He hated being grounded. Nothing to do but sit around and feel bad, he thanked god he had his dads healing mutation. He'd feel better in at least an hour.

Jean sat next to him on the sofa, "Sweetie, If you wanna talk you can" She ran a hand through his hair. "About what?" "Your nightmares?" Scott sat next to him.

John was silent for a minute, "I...It's always the same, I couldn't control my powers and then Magneto was taunting me, I heard him talking you now" "Who? Magneto?" Scott asked.

"No...Pyro, he said he's part of me and he'll get out" John was cut off when Logan walked in, "How ya doing kiddo?" He smiled, Bobby followed him in.

"Is he still grounded?" Bobby Flopped on the armchair, "Yep, until he learns he shouldn't go out drinking when he's 16" Jean flicked John's ear.

John smirked, "Were's Rogue?" "On a date with _Piotr" _Bobby wiggled his eyebrows.

John gagged, The horror.

Logan had scheduled their training sessions, hopefully Jean wouldn't find out. John Watched peacefully as his family laughed and bickered.

'_John' _John flinched, Trust _him _to ruin the moment. '_Miss me?' _Pyro's voice sniggered in his head, 'Leave me alone' John sent the thought. '_Aww don't ya love me? Maybe I'll give you a little gift...' _John gasped as an exploding pain spread across his head, "John? You okay honey?" he felt Jeans hand on his back.

John shot up, running up from the sofa. Colours flashed in front of him, he felt like all his muscles were in spasm.

John screamed out in agony as the pain made him double over, "Johnny!" Logans voice rang out from above him, When did he end up on the floor? John felt his chest crush, '_I hope you don't die, I'll die too' _Pyro actually sounded _concerned._

Bobby's face came blurred into his view, "Bobby..." he winced. "I'm right here, Scotts getting the Professor and Storm" Bobby said softly. John felt his eyelids flutter shut, the crushing pain making it harder for him to breathe.

_Oh god. _John felt pounding in his head, '_Give in Johnny, You'll be practically invincible' _Pyro coxed him. "No, leave me alone" John gasped, Jean knelt by his side. "Johnny, don't let him through" she whispered, '_Don't listen to her...The pain will stop if you just. Give. In' _John felt himself relax.

The pain was like nothing he ever felt before, If he gave in, he could control Pyro right?

John let himself relax, numbness creeping all over him. The darkness consumed him like a blanket.

Jean froze as she watched John go completely still, "John..." she shook him. Bobby waited for the rise in his chest but saw nothing, "No...No!" Jean shook him. "Johnny! John, Logan!" Jean screamed, Logan darted from the room, His son lay pale and unmoving.

"Shit" He felt for a pulse, he sighed with relief when he felt a weak one. "He's breathing" "Oh thank god" Logan picked him up effortlessly and carried him down to the lab, trying to ignore the heat that was once again radiating off his body.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ahhh Fuck. What was this? 3rd time? John mentally sighed. He couldn't exactly see, feel or move anything but he could hear, and he knew he was in the lab...again.

He shouldn't have given into Pyro, yeah it felt good that the pain ended but now he was fricken trapped in the blocks Pyro used to be in. He could feel himself getting tired and once he got tired, he'd retreat into eternal unconsciousness...Leaving Pyro to rule his body.

"Is he John or Pyro?" Rogue's worried and quivered voice was muffled, "I'm not sure, We'll have to see. Don't wake him" The Professor was getting further and further away.

John didn't know how he was getting out of this...

Bobby looked anywhere and everywhere except John. He ignored the pale sheen that had covered him, the faint circles under his eyes, the Oxygen mask and the new device 'The Saber'.

Apparently the Saber could pick up on your abilities and mutations, Charles insisted he needed to find out what John was capable of.

"The tests will be done in a moment, Can you retrieve Logan and Scott from my study" Charles nodded towards Rogue. Logan had to be removed from the room again, Jean now knew where John got his bad language from...

Rogue swallowed, grateful for the opportunity to leave the room. Seeing her little brother like that...It had given her goosebumps. Rogue knocked on the door to the study, She hoped they hadn't killed eachother.

"What?" Scott called, "Its Rogue, The Professor wants us in the labs" Rogue jumped back as the door was slung open, Logan walked out. He smiled at Rogue and walked with her down to the labs, a few students peering at them from their classroom windows.

Jean was peering at a list, she had noticeably paled and her hands trembled. "What?" Logan rushed over while Rogue stood next to Bobby. "I...If you'll take a seat, I'll explain" Charles smiled faintly. Jean trembled as she sat between Logan and Scott, Storm had arrived a little earlier and sat holding hands with Logan.

"I have a list of the developed mutations John will have" Charles cleared his throat. "These are just some of his newly developed powers: We already know he has Precognition and Psychometry but he's developed the ability of, if he touches you he can absorb your memories. Also he's immune to Psychic attacks, like his Psychic shadow but stronger, It's called Occlumency" he cast a worried glance at a trembling Jean.

"He can also act as a Cerebro, he can track people with their minds. He's also developed Empathy, so he can pick up on people's emotions, he can also enter people's dreams and manipulate them." Charles paused at Bobby's worried face, This wasn't easy.

"Now I've found out he has mine and Jeans ability to take over minds, Metempsychosis but this is not the problem. The abilities listed are like nothing I've ever seen, John's practically invincible. He has Neurocognitive deficit- Basically he can make people go unconscious" he added on at their confused faces.

"He also has cosmic awareness, he is aware of anything and everything around him but the ones I'm most concerned of are Psionic Inundation and Psionic constructs: Psionic Inundation is when you can blast harmful volleys of pain at your target, it can result in brain damage, memory loss or even death. Psionic constructs are when you manipulate psychic energy into weapons, such as a dagger or sword...John's a being of pure thought, He's the very centre of power" Charles finished, letting them absorb the information.

Rogue's eyes flashed towards the bed John lay on. He looked so small and vulnerable, Johnny couldn't be Invincible, She knew he was powerful but not _that _powerful. She let out a shaky breath and walked over to the bed, gently smoothing back his hair and making sure the Oxygen mask was adjusted right.

Charles cleared his throat, he knew how his family would react to what he was about to say. "I am sorry but...John's powers are dangerous, I thought wrong when I believed he could control them. Maybe you should consider...Killing John?"

Jean shot up, "WHAT, HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU SAY THAT?" she screamed. Scott restrained her, "HE IS YOUR GRANDSON" "Jean, calm down" Scott pulled her back.

Logan snarled and got to his feet, Bobby next to him. "We are _not _killing my brother" Bobby snarled and pushed past them to stand next to Rogue by John.

"I didn't mean-" "I don't care what you mean _Professor, _Just stay the hell away from my son" Logan stiffened and stared down at Charles.

"I'm sorry but I don't _care _how big a risk it is, I don't _care _if John can disintegrate the whole world, If you even _think _I would stand back and watch you kill my baby-" "Jean, I meant no offence, We can still save John" Charles wheeled himself over and put a hand on her arm.

Jean relaxed, feeling slightly bad at her yelling. Scott replaced his grip on her arm to an arm around her shoulder.

"I...think it would be best if we let John go..." Storms voice made everyone turn to her, Jean twitched. Did she just say that?

"BITCH!" Rogue lunged at her, Storm crashed into a counter and let the equipment rain down on her. Logan and Scott rushed forward as Rogue started taking off her gloves. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa kiddo" Logan put comforting hands on her shoulders, pulling her back.

Jean walked calmly up to Storm, "Don't say that again" she breathed.

Bobby cringed in the awkward silence before noticing John's eyelids fluttering, He moved closer and went to wave a hand in front of John's face when Pyro's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Bobby's Wrist.

The heart monitor started beeping uncontrollably, before anyone could make it over, the cabinets smashed and burst forward. Everyone ducked and leapt behind a remaining bed.

Pyro opened his eyes, The scanner above him moving away as he ripped off the mask. Bobby was behind the bed, staring as Pyro sat up.

"It's good to be back" he sighed and stood up, he flexed his fingers before looking over at his family.

Shaking his head with narrowed eyes, Pyro walked towards the door, blowing it off its hinges without an effort.

"John wait!" Jean ran around to the door way. Pyro turned, "Leave. me. alone" his eyes turned black and she hit the wall, denting it.

"Mum!" Rogue ran around to her, The others sat frozen in fear as they watched John, well, Pyro walk from the room.

Charles pressed a small button on the wall, Pyro frowned as alarms started blaring. "You and your fucking alarms" he snarled and made the Professor fly from his wheelchair and crash into Rogue. Logan was just about to grab his son when a blast of pain hit him, he wasn't the only one.

Bobby and the others screamed, clutching their heads and collapsing to the floor. Pyro smiled smugly, this was the first time he'd used Psionic Inundation. It felt good to see them in pain.

Pyro happily walked out of the halls, relishing in the students screams as he sent more Psionic volleys at the groups of rushing students.

"John!" Pyro looked at a girl his age, thick brunette hair in her hands as she clutched her head in pain. A name flashed through, Kitty. Kitty watched through the stinging tears in her eyes as John's eyes slowly faded back to hazel, the pain subdued.

"No you don't" Pyro snarled at John who attempted to break through. The pain flared up again, as did the black eyes. Kitty screamed and collapsed next to Piotr, wanting nothing more than to grab John, who slowly walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohhh now it gets started! War starts, Magneto comes back, Deaths, romance, Murder and whatever else I manage to squeeze in! Xx Please review ;)**

Chapter Six

Scott waited patiently outside the room of Cerebro, He tried to hide his jealousy as Logan comforted Bobby and Rogue. Logan let Rogue rest her head on his lap as she lay across the bench while he had a comforting hand on Bobby's shoulder, squeezing it now and then to check if he was okay.

Jean was with the Professor, attempting to find a lead on a once-again missing John. Scott didn't understand why all this had to be dumped on John, He was a nice kid and Scott had always enjoyed the fact John _never once _had been resentful towards him.

When Jean and Logan had split up and Scott had asked Jean on a date, Bobby sulked in his bedroom while Rogue threw tantrums. John however, took a liking to Scott, deciding his power was 'Awesome'.

"How long does it Take?" Logan snarled, "As long as it has too" Scott hissed. He hated Logan, He hated him ever since he left the kids for 2 years to (As Logan put it) explore the world.

"I hate to think of him out there, alone" Rogue blinked back tears. After Pyro had attacked the students, rumours were flying around the school like bats out of hell.

Bobby had simply told each and every one of the questioners to "Fuck off" or "If you don't leave us alone I swear to god I'll turn you into a fricken Popsicle."

The doors to Cerebro opened Charles and Jean retreating from the room, "John's in the night club he went to the other night, Charles picked up on a strangers thought" Jean shifted uncomfortably, "What are we waiting for? Let's Go" Logan stood up. "Logan, Magneto's there" Jean called after him. "Well if he touches my son I'll rip him to shreds."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto smiled as his old friend wheeled himself from his car, The X men following. "What are they doing here?" Callisto snarled, "John is Charles' youngest grandson" Magneto watched as Charles paused, Staring at Puro.

"Ah, You've met my son? Yes, your whore of a wife never told you did she?" Magento smirked as Scott lunged forward, Jean just about catching his arm. "Scott, meet your older brother, Sebastian Lensherr or as he prefers, Puro" Scott just grimaced and narrowed his eyes.

"We're here for my grandson Erik, Not a fight" Charles wheeled himself forward, Magento following him. Arclight, Callisto and Puro following them. Jean strided upto the front, "Back off" she snarled as Callisto went to walk in front. Callisto raised her eyebrows but stepped back.

The club was dimly lit, Bobby didn't know why John would choose to come here. "Ewww, Fuck" he kicked a small mouse off his boot. Rogue kept close to her dad.

Jean Telekineticly opened the door, "No one gets in, understood?" Magneto hissed at Callisto. "Yes"

Logan smiled as Magneto's little trio stayed put, while he and the others walked in the club, he made sure to stick a middle claw up at Puro, his new target. He had threatened Jean and strangled his son.

Jean froze on the spot when she saw her youngest son slumped in a chair, glaring at them. His eyes flashing between Cole black and his normal mischievous Hazel. "It seems John's stronger than I thought" Pyro snarled, things shaking as he spoke. Jean swallowed, her family's thoughts loud and clear as they spread out next to her, Magneto's eyes lit up when he saw John.

"John, I know your in there sweetie-" "He'll be gone for good soon, Leave" Pyro's eyes stayed black. "We're not leaving without you" Scott said, Pyro turned him. "Oh, Is that it?" Scott felt himself fly into a wall, "John!" Jean shouted, Pyro looked at her. "I could have killed him, get out before I do" he slumped back in the chair.

Charles wheeled himself forward, "John, we can help you control-" "I don't want to control it!" Pyro shouted. Things started flying off the walls and the ground shaking, Jean and the others hit the walls. Charles's wheelchair flying backwards and into a table.

John sat in the chair, glaring. Everything shook and smashed, "Thats all you want to do!" John Shouted. The deep crimson plaster on the walls started peeling and fracturing away, "We can help you!" Charles shouted.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Pyro stood up, "Oh god" Rogue breathed as she flew up in the air. Jean grabbed Scotts hand as it felt like all the gravity was being sucked out of the room, Charles was the only one still on the ground, everyone else spiralled into the air.

Storm yelped as she avoided being hit by a chair, It was like a tornado. Rogue saw her chance in a light on the ceiling. She hit the roof and grabbed onto it, her hair whipping in her face.

Pyro glared up at her, making the mini tornado harder. "JOHN! STOP!" Jean screamed as her family were flattened Against the ceiling, The whole club peeled from the ground.

Magneto could hardly contain his excitement, The boy was controlling gravity. The building lifted itself into the air, things spinning around and plaster crumbling from the walls. Pyro stood stock still, glaring at his family and Magneto.

Bobby saw the change in his brother. John's face usually harboured a mischievous grin and sparkling eyes, instead it was emotionless and his eyes were pitch black. It gave Bobby the creeps...

Scott tried to move but a crushing pressure was pinning him to the wall, "Goddamit" he growled.

Rogue pulled herself down, grunting at the difficulty. It was hard to maintain her grip on the light, she pulled herself towards her little brother.

"Johnny, Don't let it control you" she called over. A glimmer of hazel eyes shone through at the mention of his nickname, "John!" Rogue smiled, maybe she could get John through.

She reached to her left and grabbed Bobby's hand, trying to pull him closer. Jean grabbed onto the nearest light with both hands, "Agggghh!" Jean turned to were Rogue had screamed and hit the ceiling, unconscious.

"John!" Jean steadied herself, using her own Telekinetic powers. She managed to stand on the ground, Only a metre from her son.

Pyro narrowed his eyes, a volley of pain hitting her. Jean fell down, one hand clutching her head. How high off the ground were they? "John, You can get through sweetie, come on" she yelled. Hazel eyes flickered, "STOP!" Pyro shouted, the pain intensifying and the club spinning around in mid air.

Logan extended his claws, climbing across the ceiling. Pyro looked up at his parents, his eyes mixing between hazel and black again.

Jean felt the pain disappear, she struggled forward. Pyro glared at her, "John, Come on baby, Control it" "I DON'T WANT TO CONTROL IT, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pyro shouted. His eyes stayed black and everything started disintegrating.

"No, no, no, no!" Jean tried to reach for her son but was blown back. Bobby grabbed Rogue, They hit the floor.

Pyro forced them from the door. Jean gasped as her family tumbled towards the ground, she didn't know they were that High. Bobby closed his eyes, ready to be splattered like a bug on the ground.

Jean froze them, a meter from the ground.

For a moment it was silent. They hovered on the ground, Police had cut off the area and a huge crowd of people had gathered around. Jean lowered them gently to the ground, Rogue was crying. Charles was tilted in his wheelchair, how he managed to stay in it was a mystery. Jean was about to comfort Rogue when the crowd screamed.

She looked upto to see the Club falling towards the ground, Everyone scrambled from the way. "John!" Logan yelled.

The club (Or what was left it, most had disintegrated) hit the ground.

Magneto coughed, Callisto was gripping the side with Puro whereas Arclight had blood trailing down her head and was sprawled out on the floor. Her chest moving up and down unevenly.

John was staring into space, his eyes hazel but empty. He sat on the chair, gripping it like a life line.

Magneto walked upto him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

John looked around confusingly, "Come dear boy, We can help you" John just stood up. Callisto stared at him in amazement, Magneto flashed a warning look before leading John out by the arm...

**Shorter than my previous chapters but hopefully the best, Did ya enjoy it? ;) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no idea how long I'm making this, there will be more Bobby, Logan and Scott but for some unknown reason: I don't really like Rogue, She just comes across as a bitch :) I love Bobby, Kitty and John though :P And Jean, she's funny...Scotts hot x**

Chapter Seven

Magneto watched John intently, Most of the Brotherhood had retreated to their tents but John sat next to the fire, staring at it. He hadn't moved an inch in the four hours he'd been here, "What is he doing?" Mystique whispered.

"I have no idea" John, or Pyro as it was now, looked up at the sky. They were in a secluded forest so the stars shone brighter and looked like millions of diamonds were dotted around the dark sky.

Mystique walked gracefully forward and sat next to Pyro, "Can I help you?" he asked calmly. "You can tell us what you're doing" Mystique went to put a blue hand on his shoulder but John caught it with a snap. "I'm thinking" he hissed before releasing it.

Mystique shifted, ignoring her throbbing wrist. "Thinking of what?" Pyro didn't answer, truth be told he didn't remember much. Just eternal darkness, breaking free and an argumentative _John _trying to control him again. Oh, and that annoying, _interfering _Professor.

Mystique raised her eyebrows, Was he gonna answer? "I was Thinking of My- _John's _family" "Why were you thinking of them?" "They seemed to really care, they wanted John to come back...he's as good as dead now anyway" Pyro leant back. Mystique nodded slowly, Glancing at Magneto who was watching the both of them with squinted eyes.

"I can read your mind, Most of the Brotherhood are scared of me...That's good" he smirked. The flames from the fire twisted into an oval shape, the ash circling around it. Pyro had never used Johns power to manipulate fire... "Did you want something?" Pyro turned to her, "No, Nothing at all" Mystique frowned and walked back to Magneto.

Pyro read her mind, She wanted to ask about what he could do and How he could help with the war that was coming. None of that mattered, Magneto was planning an attack on a certain island but not before he struck at a Cure centre in Boston. Pyro couldn't wait to destroy it all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kitty pursed her lips as she took off her uniform, They had been training in the danger room but they had all been distracted. Jean refused to participate and Logan hardly focused, Bobby's mind was elsewhere too and almost got impaled by a pole.

She knew they were going to Boston, a little birdy told them Magneto intended to strike at a cure centre. This little birdy was a mutant they caught near the school, naive enough to think he wouldn't get captured.

"Rogue!" Kitty called and ran up to the other girl who was staring out of a window, "Uh huh?" "You don't have to worry, We'll find John, the Professor will find a way to block Pyro out and he'll come home" she smiled falsely.

Rogue sighed and turned to her, arms folded. "It's not that simple, we'll be lucky if we even get within 50 meters of Johnny" "We will" "How do you know?" "Because, John's in there somewhere and he won't let Pyro kill us, Besides, good always wins."

Logan smiled as he watched his daughter and Kitty talk, Kitty's optimism was hopefully cheering her up. He turned away and almost bumped in to Jean, "Fuck! Sorry" he caught her arm. Jean looked up at him, she had circles under her eyes and looked like she'd hadn't slept in a fortnight.

"You won't be much use to John if your that tired" Logan said, leading her away. "What?" "You look like you haven't slept in days" Jean just shrugged, she hadn't slept because she couldn't stop thinking about her baby boy in the care of a sociopathic monster and two personas clashing inside his head 24/7.

Logan led her through the halls and up the stairs before opening her 'Apartment' door. "You should get some sleep Jean, At least you'll be ready for Boston" He tried to sit her down on the sofa. Jean pushed his hands away and walked like a zombie to Bobby and John's room, collapsing on John's bed.

She sighed and clutched the sheets, letting the familiar minty smell of John consume her. Logan smiled and snuck backwards, carefully shutting the door behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby poked at his pasta, occasionally eating a piece with some sauce or grated cheese. Piotr was trying not to stare, occupying himself by copying out his notes neater. Rogue sat next to him, flicking through a magazine.

Things had been a little awkward lately, Piotr was still dating Rogue and John didn't seem to have a problem with it (In fact he was thrilled) but Bobby hadn't been too happy. Bobby looked up just as Piotr did, "You okay man?" Piotr muttered.

"Just dandy, my little brothers missing, my mums a mess, my dad and step dad are at eachothers throats and your fucking my sister" "Bobby!" Rogue slapped his arm. Bobby sighed, "Sorry" he mumbled.

Rogue turned to look behind her, Ron sat sniggering with Para, Levi and Ash. "Can I help you?" she snarled. "Oh, no" Ron smirked, "We were just thinking about poor Johnny" Bobby slowly turned around at the mention of his brothers name.

Ron cleared his throat, A smirk plastered on his face. "We think he's a little to dangerous for around here you know? He created an Earthquake remember? Maybe he should stay with Magneto, Maybe he should just _disappear_?" Bobby leapt up.

Rogue grabbed his arm, Ron was a wind up. Nothing more. Heads turned their way as Ron smirked up at Bobby, running a hand through his hair.

"Say that again" Bobby snarled. Ron grinned, "Okay, maybe your _precious _little brother should just disappear or better yet..._die_?" Bobby lunged.

He threw a square punch at Rons nose, smiling as he heard a crack. He leapt on top of him, kneeing him in the crotch.

"You say one more fucking word about my brother and I swear to god I'll-" "Bobby!" Storm shouted. Two strong arms ripped Bobby off Ron, Bobby spun around to see his dad. Logan shook his head, pulling him towards the door and away from the crowd and a groaning Ron.

"What was that?" Logan tugged his son into the nearest empty classroom, he could practically _feel _the anger radiating off his son. Bobby yanked out a chair and collapsed in it. "The bastard was saying stuff about Johnny" Logans eyes softened as he looked at his furious son, he always knew John and Bobby had a special bond.

Logan sat on the table opposite his son, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Bobby...I know Ron's an annoying little fucker but I'll make sure Piotr lays into him in Combat training tomorrow, But you need to learn to ignore him. He's getting a reaction out of you, You have my temper" Logan smirked.

Bobby smiled, "John's like you, Cheeky, bad temper, slightly crazy-" "Watch it" Logan tapped the back of Bobby's head who chuckled. "We'll get him back" Logan said and looked into Bobby's blue eyes, "I hope so."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kitty stared up at the jet, this was her second trip in it. She was now officially an X-_woman, _She was officially 16 (Even though slightly small but so was John) and classed as an _official _teenager. Rogue smiled at her and walked up onto the jet.

Piotr was already in, chatting lightly to Bobby. Scott had Jean on his lap while Storm was holding hands with Logan, her white hair curled and pinned back. Piotr was now an X man, John would be happy about that, Kitty knew John looked up to 3 people; Bobby, Logan and Piotr...maybe Scott.

"Ready? fasten your seatbelts" Storm started flicking switches. Kitty glanced awkwardly at John's empty chair next to Bobby, Jean noticed. She looked better than yesterday but still slightly dishevelled.

The jet smoothly came to life and flew from the basketball court, a few students staring out of their classroom windows.

Bobby gripped the seat nervously, Jean glanced over at her eldest son and put a reassuring hand on his knee, smiling at him. Bobby gave a light smile back before glancing to were Piotr had his hand entwined with Rogue's gloved one.

Ew. His best friend and his _older _sister. She was just over a year older than him, Not much of a gap. She was just about three years older than John and Bobby was just over a year older than John, Bobby had been through the jealous sibling stage when he was 8 and John was 6.

Bobby had made John eat a worm in their backyard and Jean went ballistic, John was cuddled and had Bobby's favourite pink milkshake to drink whereas Bobby had his butt smacked and sent to bed at 6 o'clock.

Bobby smiled when remembered John gagging and wailing then Rogue shouting for Jean and Logan. Jean read his mind and chuckled, "I remember that" she smiled. "That was before he developed Telepathy right? He could only manipulate fire and move small objects...like my toy cars" Bobby shook his head and leant back, more determined to get his brother back than ever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto smiled as he flipped another car into the crowds of screaming people. They had arrived in Lynn, Boston. The cure centre was a white building by the coast, smaller than the rest so the easiest to target as a warning to the humans.

The Brotherhood were dealing with the soldiers that filed from out of the vans. "Do we attack the centre?" Callisto leaned in, impatient. "Patience, Let them get rid of the soldiers" Magneto looked to his side.

Mystique and Callisto were by his side, Arclight and Psylocke stood next to Callisto and Pyro stood next to Mystique. Puro stood smirking a meter away from Pyro, still wary of the boys power. Puro had thought the boy was taking on so much at such a young age, the poor boy had only just turned 16.

Pyro stared at the struggling soldiers, his iris's pitch black and holding so much power. Magneto watched as the soldiers brought out guns.

"Pathetic" he muttered and flicked his hands, The guns didn't move an inch. "Plastic" Callisto gasped as the front line of the brotherhood were shot with cure darts. Puro turned to see the familiar face of Colonel Rooney step up to the front.

"Aim for the back!" he shouted and gestured to Magneto, The plastic guns fired. Mystique stumbled back as a group of cure darts headed their way.

"No!" Psylocke screamed as they plummeted downwards. Before they hit anyone, the darts froze in mid air. Pyro felt all eyes on him as he made the darts freeze, disintegrating them.

Magento smiled and patted him on the back, Pyro didn't budge, make a sound or even blink. He just stared ahead at the fighting crowds.

"Arclight, use your shockwaves to destroy their guns" Magneto ordered, Arclight grinned and stepped forward. Spreading her arms before clapping them with a hard force, the guns shattered and fell to the floor.

A roaring sound filled the air, Pyro looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw the familiar black jet hover above the ground. _What do they want? _Pyro was so close to having complete control over John's body, they were not going to stop that.

Magneto stiffened as each X men jumped from the Jet, a couple of new ones but no one he couldn't handle. His eyes shifted to the red head of Jean Grey, she stared in anguish at her youngest son. "They never learn" Pyro snarled, he let out a blast of Pain. He made sure it didn't affect the X men, just the soldiers.

The soldiers screamed in agony and collapsed on the pavement, Pyro smiled. "John!" Logan shouted, Pyro increased the pain before smiling, "You shouldn't have come here." he took a little pity on the screaming men and used Neurocognitive deficit to make them unconscious.

Magneto used that opportunity, "Attack the base!" he yelled.

His brotherhood rushed forward, "Fuck" Logan cursed. "Kill as many as possible, Bobby, Rogue! Try to get through to John!"

Storm jumped in the air, lighting striking various mutants. Scott had the time of his life blasting and punching mutant after mutant. Kitty started battering them from the inside out, Piotr was by Rogue's side and fought at least four mutants at a time, Rogue brushed her fingertips against Bobby's and took some of his power to use as her own.

"Ready?" he whispered, she nodded. Bobby created a slide of ice, gliding gracefully across it and freezing a few mutants on the way. Rogue just started freezing random uglies that crossed her path. Pyro smirked, Did they really think they could win this?

"Everyone but John and Psylocke join the others" Magneto hissed, They nodded and darted forward. Psylocke flicked her black hair across her shoulders and gave a flirtatious grin at Pyro, who just stared and shook his head. Ew. Psylocke was hot but too old.

Bobby appeared from nowhere and jumped Magneto, Rogue leaping on Psylocke. Pyro smirked when he heard Rogue shouting something about Psylocke checking out her little brother.

Bobby froze Magneto, Which came as a shock for Pyro. Wasn't the leader meant to be unbeatable?

"John" Bobby turned to him, holding his hands up in a surrender. "I know your in there, You need to stop hurting everyone...Come back with us" "So The Professor can block me out again? Don't think so" Pyro snarled. "It's not like that-" "Leave" John held out a hand, a small dagger materialized from the Psychic energy around and hovered above John's palm.

"I'm not leaving without you Johnny, I'm your big brother and I'm not leaving you with _him_" He glared at Magneto. The dagger moved forward and pointed at Bobby chest, "I'm not gonna ask again" Pyro didn't know what was holding him back from plunging the dagger into Bobby's chest completely, probably a weak minded John trying to save his brother.

Bobby froze the dagger and whacked it to the floor, with pure icy hands he gripped his little brothers shoulders. Pyro winced at the pressure, "LET MY FUCKING BROTHER GO!" he yelled into his face, staring into Pyro's black irises.

"Your brothers gone, deal with it!" Pyro hissed and blew Bobby back into the wall. Bobby thought fast and softened his landing with a thick layer of snow. '_Leave him alone' _Pyro jumped at the voice, he looked for the nearest telepath but the red head was fighting Toad. '_Stay away from my family' _Pyro looked around...It was John...in his head.

Bobby Watched Pyro cripple with a scream, Rogue had just rendered Psylocke unconcious after stealing half her life force. She helped Bobby up, Pyro yelped and collapsed to his knees. Rogue gasped as his iris's turned hazel, "John" she breathed and rushed forward.

Bobby had never ran so fast in his life, he could tell John was struggling to maintain control over his body. "John!" Rogue dropped to her knees and hugged him, Bobby doing the same.

"Can't...hold...him" John trembled, Bobby enveloped his brother in his arms. "Just try! Come on" "I can't...Just...kill me" Rogue almost slapped her baby brother.

"Don't say that" she hissed, "I'm dangerous...just...Kill me" John's eyes mixed between black and hazel, he looked like he was in agony.

"I love you...all of you" John smiled before yelping, His iris's permanently turning black. Pyro smiled as he gained control once again, John had used his remaining power to get through to hiz beloved family and now he was dormant somewhere in Pyro's mind.

"Bye bye" Pyro let an impeccable amount of power loose. It shattered every window within a two mile radius, crushed every car and blew everyone back.

The last thing Bobby saw before he blacked out was Magneto leading John away from the now trashed cure centre and to the helicopter...


	8. Chapter 8

**Still enjoying? This is just the start...Magnetos got some crazy ideas coming up and I hope some sad parts will get you teary eyed for future chapters xx Please review :) I may involve some sensitive issues in further chapters also...x**

Chapter Eight

Bobby groaned. God, his head hurt like hell. Blindly bringing a cold hand to his forehead he massaged it slowly, Slowly opening his eyes. Jeans familiar auburn hair flashed in his view, her hair in her casual swept style.

"Bobby? Sweetie your awake!" she threw her arms around his neck, "Ow...Ewww! Mum" he wiped his cheek as she gave him a big smacking kiss. He looked around, he was in the infirmary. It was a cosy white room with about 16 neatly made beds, 8 on either side of the wall.

"What happened?" he yawned, noticing a sleeping Rogue and Piotr on separate beds. Jeans face dropped, her eyes shining. "_Pyro _sent a blast of energy out, he shattered windows...You and Rogue got hit pretty hard, so did Piotr. You've been out for a day honey" Jean ran a hand through his hair and hugged him.

Bobby bit his lip, maybe he should tell her? "Mum...We kinda got through to Johnny" Jean pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes, "He was obviously struggling to keep a hold over Pyro, mum...he asked us to kill him" Bobby Watched as Jeans eyes started shining. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"Pyro kinda took over, obviously resulting in the blast" Bobby Watched as Rogue stirred. "Mum? Rogue's waking up" Jean slowly pulled away and straightened her skirt, Walking over to her oldest child and gently shaking her awake.

Bobby ran a hand over his face and leant back into his pillow, Mmm the infirmary beds are so comfy. Logan poked his head around and grinned, seeing his son awake. "Dad" Bobby grinned back as Logan strided forward and bear-hugged his son, "Your okay" he declared and squeezed Bobby tighter. "Dad...can't...breathe...at all" Logan let his son go, "Sorry, Listen..." he sat on the end of Bobby's bed.

"While you and your sister were knocked out and in the beds being pampered, Me and your mum found out Magneto is striking at Alcatraz very soon...We've decided your not joining us" "WHAT?" Bobby bellowed.

Jean and Rogue looked up Rogue wincing as she touched her black eye, "Listen son-" "NO YOU LISTEN! JOHN'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! HOW CAN YOU SAY I CAN'T-" "Bobby, we don't want you to get hurt darl-" "Mum, What's going on?" Rogue cut Jean off.

"They want us to stay behind while _they _go and try to get John back and stop Magneto" Bobby hissed. Rogue sat up, her hair unbrushed and crazy. "What? Why-" "Your not going and that's final" Jean snapped, "I've lost one child already and I'm _not _loosing you two" she stormed from the room, her voice breaking. Bobby and Rogue stared at eachother before lying back into their beds.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto watched in excitement as Pyro manipulated a small flame into a huge wall of fire, making it crash down on the second cure centre they attacked. Magneto had begun to wonder why he had the brotherhood, With John he needed no one else.

Puro had proved himself very useful, Magneto saw obvious similarities between his son and himself. Puro was currently absorbing A soldiers life force, it was a gross sight. The soldiers eyes were popping from their sockets and his skin was as white as snow, it was a horrible sight.

Mystique walked gracefully up to them, "The labs have been burnt and trashed, some of the cure escaped but we burnt the rest" she grinned, pearly whites against blue lips. Magneto nodded, another blue mutant known as Night Crawler walked to them.

"Get us out of here, back to Illinois" Night crawler nodded and teleported the mutants from the wreckage.

As soon as Pyro was back he took his usual space by the fire, sometimes manipulating it into shapes. This is how he spent most of his time, Staring or reading the minds of people around him. One mind in particular interested him.

Kurt Wagner -Night crawler, the teleporter didn't want to be here but had nowhere else to go. The dormant side of John was stirring and wanted to reach out to the blue mutant, Pyro couldn't let him. Kurt seemed to want to meet the _good _side of Pyro. The John side.

Pyro wasn't letting anyone see that side again, John ceased to exist now.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Jean bit a trembling lip as she stirred the 'Mexican Stir fry' around the frying pan. Yesterday they had been so certain of getting John back, But the space opposite Bobby and next to Jean at the table was still empty. Scott traced her curves with his hands and rested his chin on her shoulder, "We'll get him back, We all want him back...He's like my son you know? Since day one he's always been my son" Jean smiled and pecked Scotts lips.

Logan would have stabbed Scott in the gut if he had heard Scott call John 'His' son. "I know, I just miss him" She carried on stirring the stir fry.

"Everywhere I look I see him, The rug were he should be doing his homework, the kitchen were he should be trying to steal Twinkies, The bedroom were he should be wrestling with Bobby or On the sofa annoying Rogue. Life's dull without the cheeky little git, but he's _my _cheeky little git...I miss him" Jean wiped a tear away.

Scott hugged her, "We all do, But we'll get him back" "Thats what we said last time" They stood in silence.

Jean swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, "Call Bobby and Rogue babe, Dinners ready"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kitty sighed and banged her head against the desk, "Thats right, give yourself brain damage" Jubilee shook her head. Kitty sighed again, "I miss John" "Everyone does you ninny, Anyway...you two were never official right?" Jubilee looked down at Kitty's glare.

"When I saw him with Magneto, I knew right away that it wasn't the John I liked and knew" "Thats because it wasn't John" "Well nahhh Sherlock!" Kitty threw a pillow at Jubilees head, she batted it away with a snort.

"Getting cheeky their kitten" Jubilee cast aside the glossy magazine she had been reading and sat next to Kitty on the desk, Putting an arm around her shoulders she smiled encouragingly.

"You know Mrs Grey is determined to get him back right?" Kitty nodded at Jubilees words, "And she's one of those over protective mums that go all mother bear on any threat that get to their kids" Kitty snorted and nodded.

"So you think theres even the slightest chance she won't pull every trick out of the book to get her '_baby' _back?" Jubilee emphasised the word Jean used to describe her youngest child most. Kitty swivelled on the chair, "I get the point!" she grinned and threw her arms up in the air.

"Then shut up, Because all I'm gonna get off you when you and John actually _start _dating is '_OMG I love John!' _or '_He took his top off and Ohh ma gawd!' _" Jubilee used her squeaky voice. Kitty snarled and grabbed a pillow, ready to smother her room mate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Storm ran a hand through her white hair, She was in her bed with Logans arms wrapped around her waist. The mission had gone terribly, They failed to stop Magneto destroying a cure centre _and _they hadn't managed to get John back.

Jean was getting anxious and Rogue seemed to be more hostile with her lately, Storm didn't understand why the girl hated her so much. It wasn't like she was trying to replace Jean, hell, Jean and herself were best friends.

Maybe it was because Storm was dating Logan. Rogue was a daddy's girl. They all had one parent they trusted more than the other, Bobby was a daddy's boy and John was a mummy's boy...or was he both? Storm had a hard time figuring John out.

One minute he was a cheerful, hyper kid then the next he was a cheeky little shit that set fire to everything and anything flammable, she still loved him like her own son despite his mood swings.

"You okay babe?" Logan mumbled and kissed Storms cheek sleepily. "Oh...Yeah, just thinking" she waited until Logan began snoring again before rolling from his arms and grabbing her dressing gown.

She knew it was way past midnight as she crept down the corridors to the Professors room, the grandfather clock in the main hall read 1:30. She found the wood panelled door and knocked softly, '_Storm? Come in' _Charles answered in her mind.

Storm tucked her white hair behind her ears and opened her mentors door, seeing him in his own dressing gown and in his wheelchair. "What is it my dear?" he frowned and gestured for her to take a seat.

Storm quickly sat down, "I'm sorry to disturb you professor It's just...I don't think we can beat Magneto in the war he's promising. I mean, They have John on side and he's the centre of power...like you said, he has control over matter and his power is limitless, how are we gonna save him?"

Charles rested a hand on her knee and smiled faintly, "I promise you, John will be back here and Magneto will be shopped" "How?" "I don't know the answer to that my dear...you should get some sleep, Be ready for Alcatraz tomorrow."

Storm nodded and hugged Charles before running bare foot back to her room, pausing outside Jean and Scotts apartment wing. Did she here Bobby talking? What was he doing up? Storm listened but no other sound escaped the door. Shrugging she carried on to her and Logans room.

Bobby swallowed, he waited until Storms footsteps faded away before releasing the breath he was holding. "Fuck" he breathed.

Rogue smirked, "Close one, ready?" she looked at her younger brother. Bobby nodded and opened the door to their apartment, they ran out and down the stairs like Satan himself was chasing them.

"Do ya think their there?" Rogue hissed, brushing the blonde strand of hair from her face. Bobby shrugged and carried on running to the main doors, They were meant to be meeting Kitty, Jubilee and Piotr.

Rogue shivered as the entered the main courtyard, they were meant to be playing the stowaways by hiding on the jet, none of them were happy when Logan and the others banned them from Alcatraz.

"Boo!" Jubilee jumped out and on Rogue's back. "Lee!" Rogue yelped and pulled her best friend off her, Kitty and Piotr followed. A blonde head of curls walked out next to Piotr. Illyana.

"Ana? What're you here?" Bobby frowned at the teleporter. "Hey, John's my friend to...But I'm not staying, I just wanted to see if you all got here in time so I could teleport you too the jet"

Rogue and Bobby grinned, Illyana was in John's class and it was obvious she had a crush on him, well it was obvious to everyone but John himself.

Jubilee zipped up her yellow jacket before taking Illyana's hand, "Ready guy-" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The group froze and turned slowly, A furious Jean Grey, Storm, Logan and a tired looking Scott stood behind them. Bobby cursed, How had they known?

"I'm a telepath Bobby" Jean spat, reading his mind. "Illyana, Jubilee, Get out of here" Illyana nodded and teleported herself and Jubilee away.

Logan stepped forward, fury twisted on his face. "Did you not think Jean would worry when you weren't in your beds in the morning? How fucking stupid do you think we are?" he snarled. Bobby stepped forward, ignoring his parents glares. "We just wanted to help..." "You could get hurt!" Jean snapped, "So could you! Please, Let us come"

Kitty watched as the two furious grown ups stared at eachother, Jean telepathically arguing with Logan. After what felt like forever, Jean let out an exasperated sigh. Logan turned back to the four students, "You can come, As long as you stay out of mine and your mothers way when we go after John."

The kids faces lit up like a Christmas tree, Jean didn't look too happy. "Just go to bed before I change my mind" she forced them forwards, Logan always got his way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Magneto watched as the crowds of terrified people ran from the bridge, grinning he walked his army forward. The start of the war he was creating, Mutants will be in power and humans sill die out...

Puro walked by his side with Mystique, Pyro next week Callisto.

A new recruit, juggernaut stomped forward. "You take care of the boy" Magneto nodded towards the armoured man who nodded back, "Stand back" Magneto ordered. He spread his arms, remembering something Charles told him many years before.

The difference between Rage and Serenity...

With difficulty, the bridge was ripped from its concrete setting and rose into the air. Any remaining humans cowered like the pathetic ants they were as the bridge turned with a deep groan. Mystique smiled as she glanced at a terrified family trapped in their car a few feet away.

Magneto turned the bridge to Alcatraz island and let it drop, soldiers already lining in the main entrances.

Magneto walked forwards, He looked at Puro to give the signal. "Lets bring it down!" he shouted and waved them on. The Brotherhood ran down and over the bridge, the first line of soldiers almost entirely wiped out by Adolé's acid.

Colonel Rooney was standing near the back line, Callisto frowned. Wasn't he meant to be dead? Magneto shook his head as they fired their guns, cure darts once again being shot at the mutants.

Arclight was interlocked in a fight with a female soldier, her services _unavailable. _"Pyro?" He looked expectantly at the boy.

"I'm sure Puro can do it" Puro nodded and raised his arms, the plastic guns flying in the air and crashing to the ground. Pyro shook his head, Puro was useless. The soldiers scrambled for their guns, only for them to disintegrate.

A familiar roaring sound filled the island as the black jet hovered over the main cure centre, Pyro looked up.

"Well, Well, Well, traitors to their own cause" Magneto muttered, "Finish them!" he shouted as the X men jumped from the Jet. Pyro felt John stir as Jean and Scott flew downwards, It was disgustingly pathetic at how Jean had to concentrate that hard just to fly down a few metres.

Logan entered next, extending his claws and scraping down the roof. Kitty took Bobby and Rogue from the jet, Piotr effortlessly jumping down. Storm flew in, lighting bolts sending a few mutants back. Jubilee had oddly joined, she hadn't been training that long so this must have been a spur of the moment decision.

Pyro read their minds, Jean and Logan Intended to '_save' _him. There was nothing to save, he'd show them that.

"Ready?" Logan smiled at his ex lover, Jean nodded. "Lets go get my son"


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review x This is not even half way through, It's not just Pyro and war centric x There's a whole lot of angst, Fluff and drama comin' up ;) x -Imagine this chapter while listening to 'X men: Phoenix rises soundtrack' It fits so well x**

Chapter Nine

Rogue screamed Bobby's name over and over, she had lost sight of him. She was lost in a sea of soldiers and mutants, "BOBBY!" she screamed while absorbing the life force of a mutant. She felt her fingers tingle and sparks of electricity fly out, much like Jubilees ability.

That would last her. Rogue shot out volts of electricity and kicked, punched and even bit her way through the fighting races. "Rogue!" she heard someone shout, it was faint but traceable. Rogue turned to see Jubilee on the floor, a tall mutants hand wrapped around her throat.

"Shit" Rogue pushed through the crowd again, shocking mutants on the way. Jubilee was making fire works fly from her finger tips but it wasn't helping, "Get off her!" Rogue shouted and used the remaining energy to send a stream of electricity in the back of the mutants head.

He collapsed on top of Jubilee, crushing the air from her. He shook violently, splatters of blood coughing from his mouth. Rogue ran to her friend and helped her up. "Have you seen Bobby?" she shouted over the noise.

Jubilee shook her head, "No -Let's go!" she grabbed her best friends arm and pulled her into the crowd.

Magneto watched as utter Chaos happened before him, Puro and Mystique now only stood beside him with Pyro a few meters away, ready to face his parents. Juggernaut had gone to finish the core of the cure, a boy named Jimmy. His neutralising Powers were the key ingredient in the 'Antidote'.

"Puro, Take care of the Ice mutant" he nodded towards a boy who had froze an entire line of mutants. Puro smiled and jogged down the hill, Bobby turned just in time to see the dark haired man leap at him. He fell down with a shout but managed to swing at his jaw with an icy fist, Puros life absorbing abilities kicking in as Bobby's eyes rolled back into his head.

Jean looked anxiously at him, he was holding his own and Piotr was running to help...

"_Mum, _How nice of you to join us" Pyro smiled. Jean swallowed, It wasn't her boy. His eyes were black again but that wasn't the difference, His whole posture gave off the vibe of 'NotJohn NotJohn' and Jean hated it.

"Have you missed me? You have haven't you...Didn't you tell anyone about those sleepless nights were you've been crying, _screaming _into your pillow for your _precious baby boy?" _Pyro taunted. Logan squeezed her arm, "Ignore him, Lets just get John" Pyro laughed. "How are you gonna do that? I _am _John."

"No your not" Jean stepped forward, "John is the sweetest kid, you're pure evil. John can be cheeky, and he can have attitude but he's not a _sadistic, coward _like you Pyro" Logan edged forward as Pyro's black eyes narrowed.

The debris around him shaking, "Jean..." Logan warned. "I'd listen to your Ex Jean" Pyro hissed, his eyes lighting up, fire bursting around them from small flames to huge mountains. Jean winced as people screamed, explosions killing innocent people. "You still have feelings for him don't you?" He smiled, "I have empathy remember? I can read your emotions."

"Shut up" Jean snarled, making Pyro's smile widen into a grin. "Strike a nerve?" Instead of lunging and ripping out Pyro's throat there and then, Jean relaxed. "No, Your nothing...nothing but a freak persona that wants to have a little fun and I'm getting my son back, Even if it's the last thing I do."

Pyro stared at his -_John's _mother and his expression darkened. A small dagger materialized from his open palm and flew towards Logan, Logan dodged it but I kept flying at him, Logan dodging as many strikes as he could. "Your not getting him back Jean, but your right" Pyro waved a hand dismissively and the dagger dropped to the floor, fading away hastily.

"I am out for a little fun"

The soldiers a few meters away started screaming and writhing in agony, clutching their heads. The Brotherhood froze and dropped to the floor, eyes open and unseeing, shaking. The debris on the floor flew into the air like a spiral, Logan pulled Jean out of the way of a shard of metal.

The ground shook and cracked, Jean jumped back from the cracks beneath her. The sea that surrounded the island rose up into a thick wall, blocking anyone's escape. Pyro looked at his parents, "_This _is fun" he smiled darkly. Jean gasped as she saw the X men scrambling for the bridge, a handful of survivors following. She knew what Pyro was about to do.

She screamed and wrapped herself in a cacoon of telekinetic energy, Logan could handle the disintegration himself, his advanced healing kicking in.

The cure centre was being disintegrated, Each individual particle being tore away. Pyro stood staring emotionless at the wreckage before him. Soldiers and Mutants bodies disintegrated along with the buildings, the ground still shaking and fire blocking the burnt and disintegrated island.

"Logan! Get to him!" Jean struggled forward, her and Logan felt like they were trying to run through thick custard. Logan grunting as he felt parts of his flesh disintegrate and grow back again.

Pyro narrowed his black eyes angrily at them, Jean felt herself being forced back. "No" she growled through clenched teeth, she was _not _giving up yet.

A black ash from the disintegrated buildings was spinning thickly around them, the outside world not visible.

Logan pushed forward, him and Jean only a few metres away from their son. "John...Stop" Jean shook violently as she tried to get to him, Logans uniform was being disintegrated along with the ground.

He glanced at Jean who's nose had started bleeding, not a good sign. She collapsed to her knees and barely kept up the cocoon of protective energy to stop her from disintegrating. Logan knew it was upto him.

He wavered forward, Pyro mildly shocked that he'd lasted this long. Logan struggled on, every muscle aching and protesting but he carried on. '_Only a few meters away, keep going' _Logan told himself. God, what had he been resorted too? Logan shook and reached Pyro.

The chaos still roaring outside and Jean barely holding on, he didn't have her to put the mental blocks in...He had one option and he prayed John would come out the other end okay. He finally stood in front of his son who was clearly furious at his survival.

"You'd die for them?" Pyro spat, referring to humans. "No" Logan shook his head, "I'd die for you" Pyro's eyes twisted. Hazel poking though but disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"You can't kill me, I have your healing" Pyro snarled, Logan shook his head again. Pyro realised too late what Logans plan was.

Logan extended his claws, grabbed Pyro's collar and pulled him forward, his claws extended. Pyro gasped in pain as they punctured his stomach.

Logan swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. The black smoke and shaking ground stopped, the water hit back into its bed and the chaos ended. He had John in an embrace, if it wasn't for the three adamantium claws sticking in his stomach.

He pulled them out, wincing at John's stifled gasp. He gently pulled John away from his arms, still holding him. "D-dad?" John's eyes swam back to his normal hazel, Logan smiled weakly.

"Right here kiddo" he lowered his son on the ground. "P-Pyro?" John was obviously in pain, pain Logan caused. "He'll be gone soon" "I-I'm really c-cold" John stammered, He was never cold, his fire manipulation kept him warm.

Logan blinked back tears quickly, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he turned to the horrified scream behind him. Jean ran to them, collapsing next to her son.

"M-mum" "I'm right here Johnny, It's gonna be okay" Jean the stroked his cheek, small tears escaping her eyes. John was so confused, he remembered glimpses of what had happened. He knew his dads intentions by reading his mind, he was putting John at his weakest so The Professor could create the blocks again...if John made the journey home.

Jeans expression softened as she realised Logans plan too, "We're gonna get home baby, your gonna be fine" Jean kissed his forehead before helping Logan pick him up.

Logan stared down at his paling son, "We need to go"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby waited at the edge of the bridge, the jet had survived Pyro's angry disintegration and sat a few meters away. Soldiers were swarming in, as well as ambulances.

"What's taking so long?" Rogue snapped, brushing off Jubilees hand on her shoulder. Bobby ignored her and watched for any sign of his parents or Johnny, they couldn't have been disintegrated right? Scott saw the familiar blue face of Hank Macoy running upto them, "Beast" Scott smiled best he could. Hank patted his shoulder, "Did they get out?" he asked.

Scott looked back out at the Smoky, disintegrated island and shook his head. "I don't kn-" "SCOTT!"

The group turned to looked behind them, Jean was limping by the Jet. Bobby's heart stopped as he saw Logan, John was in his arms.

Rogue saw too and they ran forward, Logan paid no attention to them as he hurried onto the jet. He set John on the bed at the end, it wasn't the most comfortable but at least it was a bed.

Bobby and Rogue Pushed past their parents and straight to their little brother. "Bobby?" John's voice sounded quiet. "What happened?" Rogue swallowed, Logan looked down. Nothing could make him feel worse.

Bobby looked at him in disgust, "You stabbed him? Your own son?" he spat and turned away. Jean stepped forward, "He had no choice Bobby, We needed John-" "Whatever" Bobby snapped and focused on John.

Rogue smiled, "_I understand" _she sent the thought to her mum who smiled in return. Scott and the others followed, pausing and looking at a now unconscious John. Jean kissed Scott before taking her place next to John, ignoring the dirty look Bobby threw her. Logan let them take charge, Bobby's glare searing in to him like hot rods.

He did what was right, right?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ow.

John was aware of a dull throbbing pain in his stomach. Ow. He couldn't move, his muscles ached and his mouth tasted like chemicals. Eww. He was aware of being on a cool bed and something over his mouth, Oxygen mask? Something was making his wrist throb too.

A warm hand gripped his, "Is he waking up? Scott, Logan, get over here" The voice was but a whisper but undeniably his mum's.

John didn't want to open his eyes but he needed to his family, He slowly opened them. Jeans auburn head appeared in his view, "Johnny?" she smiled. John instantly felt better at seeing his mum's smile, Another face appeared, His dads.

"Hey there Kiddo, How you feeling?" Logan smiled. John felt someone brush back his spiked hair, John wanted to say he felt like shit but he had hardly any energy to do it. "Hi Johnny, I'm taking the mask off okay?" Scott was next in his view.

The mask was slipped off, Jean smiled and kissed his forhead. "You were out for 4 days sweetie, We had to rip Bobby and Rogue away from your bed. The Professor was going to take care of Pyro but you seemed to have done it yourself, The personas gone..." John frowned at the worried glance the three adults shared.

"The Professor used the 'Saber' again and it seems...It seems you still have the abilities of Pyro, Your still umm...Your still Limitless. But don't worry, these sort of powers will take up alot of your concentration so you won't be able to use them all the time, just when needed" Jean reassured.

Logan smiled and hugged his son, well tried to. It was hard when John was lying on the bed, John was peeved at not being able to use his old powers as often, he supposed it was for the best. At least he still had them.

"Magneto?" John croaked, his voice sore. "Gone" Logan walked over to the other side of the bed, "You..._Pyro _went crazy, you disintegrated the island and most of the Brotherhood...I had to stab you" Logan felt a lump form in his throat. John smiled encouragingly.

"It's fine now" Jean cut in, "You'll get a dew stares but it'll die down...I think you should see your brother and sister."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby walked sluggishly up the stairs, people had been questioning him _all day _About John and he barely restrained from walloping them in the face.

"Bobby? Hey, wait up!" Rogue called, her bag swinging at her side. She had pulled out of the college, choosing to further her study at the mansion and teach there. Bobby paused on the stairs, his older sister smiling at him.

"Let me guess, People asking you about John?" "How did you know" Bobby mumbled, "I've had it all day too, We'll stop by the labs later yeah?" Bobby nodded and carried on walking to their apartment.

They could here Kitty giggling inside and the smell of a Roast dinner. "Whats Kit doing here?" Rogue grabbed the door knob. Storm was standing with Jean by the sofa, Logan and Scott on the other Sofa.

Kitty sat holding hands with- "John!" Bobby ran forward, John felt the wind being crushed out of him as Bobby enveloped him in his arms, lifting him off the ground.

"Can't...breathe" he winced, Bobby dropped him. Rogue rushing in and pecking her brother on the cheek before bear hugging him. "When did you wake up?" "A couple of hours ago" he shrugged.

Bobby smirked when he saw Kitty gripping his hand, she looked like a cat that had got the cream.

"I'll get the dinner ready, Don't eat the Twinkies" she warned.

John snorted and shrugged, Jean ran a hand through his hair and smirked when he whined. Kitty blushed as John put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, Yep. It was all gonna be okay.

**Ha! '**_**It was all gonna be okay' **_**Yeah right! Pff...Magneto ain't done yet, neither is the government. Next chapters will be War! The government wants to enforce some new rules and Magneto wants to get his hands on something, Hope your enjoying this and I'll start to write characters in more depth x**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it begins! Please review and hope you enjoy :) x ****Warning****: Okay, It's a little sexual at the beginning so BE WARNED- It's short and not very explicit but I was quite uncomfortable writing this as I've never wrote anything like this before x**

**Rated: T **

Chapter Ten

Piotr let a cool hand slide and trace down Rogue's bare back, she had taken a cure shot. They were not permanent and only lasted a day at the most so they were making the most of it.

He smiled as Rogue giggled and let him pull her T-shirt over her head, he fumbled with her Bra strap. Rogue traced his jaw with the tip of her tongue and kissed his neck as she dragged her nails down his bare skin.

Piotr groaned and ripped off Rogue's bra while she unzipped his Jeans, she prayed her mum wasn't peaking in on her thoughts. She wouldn't like to know what they were doing, she passionately kissed Piotr and they were undressed in seconds.

Piotr leaning her on her bed and pulling the covers over them, Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist and shivered as his hand matted in with her hair. He paused, "What babe?" she breathed. "Your on the pill right?" "Uh huh" "Good" Piotr made the move, Rogue stifled a scream of his name...

John leapt off the sofa as he heard the moans getting louder and louder from Rogue's bedroom, He thought he was gonna be sick. _I'm never looking at them the same way again _John darted down the stairs. Blah!

He grinned as he saw the familiar brunette hair of his girlfriend at the bottom of the stairs. She was chatting to Illyana, he walked behind her and slid his hand in hers. "Hey Kit" "Hi John" "OH MY GOD IT'S TRUE! YOU TWO ARE DATING!" Illyana screeched.

John covered his ears, "Ow" he winced. Illyana hopped on the spot, "Kitty, he's like...Mr Invincible! You lucky cow!" Kitty shook her head at her friend, "Yeah...I think we should go" John tugged her away as Illyana raced to confirm the gossip of Shadowcat and Pyro dating.

Kitty smirked, "We're gonna get this for a while" "Don't worry about it, People have been staring at me all week" John Sighed. It had been a week since he came back from the subconscious after destroying Alcatraz island, people had been staring or glaring all week.

He had managed to gain some control over his new abilities, Things had become easier to move and he could pick up on people's thoughts and moods as easy as cutting into butter. Also he could trace back the important bits in history just by touching an object, The Professor had explained he may use all of the new abilities except 4.

Psionic Inundation, Psionic constructs, Dream manipulation and Metempsychosis. He was now basically banned from sending painful volleys at people, creating weapons from energy around him, Entering dreams and manipulating them and taking over minds of others. The future seeing dreams had also stopped.

Charles had explained Pyro will eventually reform and it can take days or years but If John gets any symptoms, he should come to him immediately. "Whats going on?" Kitty stood on her tiptoes to look past a crowd in the dinner hall.

John and her pushed through the cheering students that had gathered in a circle to see a mutant grinning in the middle. John gasped sharply, the mutant had been in the brotherhood, he was the _nice _one.

It was Kurt Wagner -Or Nightcrawler. The blue mutant was performing tricks and teleporting himself everywhere.

"His names Nightcrawler, He used to be in a circus" John told Kitty after reading the other mutants mind. Kitty gaped, "He's gonna be our new Art and Drama teacher" he added.

Kurt stared at him for a second before smiling, John smiled back and watched as Kurt juggled at least 15 apples. The dinner bell rang and he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, appearing next to the fruit ball.

"Shows over!" Scott grinned and ushered the crowd out of the hall, "There's a meeting in the Professors room, somethings up with my Gramps" John bit his lip, scanning through Scotts mind. He pulled Kitty along.

Kitty could hardly keep up with him as he yanked her through the crowd, John strided ahead, carelessly shoving people out of the way and glaring if they said something.

They reached the end corridor and thundered along the red carpet halls before halting in front of the wooden double doors. They could hear voices inside, "My mum and Storms in there" he muttered before opening the doors.

Jean spun around, "Sweetie" she hugged him. Her eyes rimmed with tears, John hugged her back before smiling at Storm. Charles was lying on the bed with something that looked like an EEG machine on his head, Kitty gasped. "What happened?"

"He went to use Cerebro, he wanted to track Puro or Mystique to get an idea of where their new camp is. Someone must have got in the school, We found him lying next to Cerebro. We think they switched the wires" Storm said as she adjusted the machine next to Charles's bed.

"How did they get in?" "Mystique, Scott said he thought he saw Lena Fellows go down the corridor...It must have been Mystique, sneaky bitch" Jean spat. John frowned, how had they not picked up on her thoughts?

"He's gonna be okay right?" he bit his bottom lip, "We don't now honey, He's in a comatose state, his brain needs time to recover. The shock caused some swelling...Come with me" Jean led John away. "Help me fix cerebro, Your good at mechanics right?" John nodded, one of his specialities. He kissed Kitty, noticing the smile Jean and Storm exchanged before following his mum out of the door.

She put an arm around her son, "Mum" John blushed as a few students looked over. "What? They all know your a mummy's boy" she grinned. John blushed deeper, "Is it important that we know where the camp is?" he asked as they walked down to the underground corridors, Jean knowing the way around like she knew the back of her hand.

"Yes, We think Magneto's planning an attack on the president or Senator Davidson" she entered Cerebro, "Welcome Professor Grey" it said in its Automated voice. John had always found it amusing at how to voice was a girls.

John stepped in sheepishly, he, Bobby and Rogue had only been in there a few times. It was eery, you could only just see the bottom of the huge sphere.

Jean the slipped on her glasses and opened the small desk part of Cerebro, the helmet resting on its stand in the centre. The liquid in the canister was a disgusting deep purple instead of its translucent liquid, "Jeez" John Muttered.

Jean moved through the wires carefully while John separated the tubes, '_Mum, The wires are switches right?' _He sent the thought to her , '_Yes honey' 'I think I've found the ones that were switched' _John watched as Jean moved closer and peered in.

"Mystique must have known what she was doing, Good job baby" "Mum, stop calling me a baby" John couldn't help but smile. Jean delicately pulled out the clump of wires and set to matching them right again, John helping whenever he could. He touched his mum's shoulder gently and was hit by a wave of emotions.

Relief, Anger, Worry, pride and Stress. "Whoa, Emotional turmoil" he withdrew his hand, Jean frowned. "Huh? Empathy?" John nodded, She sighed. "Still can't control it?" "Mum, I'm barely concentrating in lessons because of it" Shit. Why did he say that? John slumped as Jeans face darkened.

"What do you mean?" John remained silent, "Jonathan Logan Grey, answer me _now" _Goddamit. She was using her no nonsense tone He had been afraid of ever since his infant years.

"I...It's just...Ummm...I can move stuff still, and read minds and all that but...It's the abilities I had before, Sometimes they just come out of the blue and I can barely control it. Mum, I can feel it getting stronger" John looked down.

Jean forgot her work and walked up to her youngest son, she put both hands on his shoulders and made him look her in the eye. "Whats getting stronger? You can tell me anything baby" John hesitated.

"My powers, You know how you could tell Pyro was breaking free when I started developing the new powers? It's like that, I'm trying to control it but...I can't" They stayed silent. Jean felt her heart hammer in her chest, How the hell was she supposes sort this? John flinched, reading her mind.

He brushed her hands off him and smiled, "I'll control it eventually, let's just get this done, Dads taking us out for a meal remember?"

Jean turned back to her work, John read her mind silently. _WhatAmIGonnaDo? WhyMyKids? DidBobbyFinishHisHomework? ThisIsTheRightWire IsTheProfessorGonnaBeOkay? WeNeedToFindThisBase..._

John swallowed, He shouldn't have told his mum about the problems of controlling his powers, she was already stressed enough. Jean smiled triumphantly as the liquid in the canister turned translucent again and the room lit up.

"I'll check on the Professor, We won't be able to track them for a while" She started to walk from the room, John pursed his lips. He was so gonna get a whipped ass after this but It was worth a try...

Jean paused when she noticed John wasn't following her. "John?" she turned. Her heart stopped.

John picked up the helmet and went to put it on, "No!" Jean ran, only to hit an invisible wall.

As soon as John placed it on he felt like someone had set a fire work off in his head, He repeated in his mind _PuroPuroPuroPuroPuroPuro _Until a foggy image of the Brown haired, smartly dressed mutant appeared next to a sign with Callisto (Who had a fresh scar on her face). John shook as the attack on his brain continued, Jeans distant shouting muffled.

The sign read 'California: San Diego' John smiled, Got it. He felt the Helmet being ripped off and someone pull him back.

He was met by Scotts furious and worried face, "John? You stupid kid, Are you okay?" he gave John a little shake as the kids eyes looked unfocused. "Mmm hmmm...I got Magneto's...location" John blinked a few times, Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "You could have got yourself killed" "...Whoops?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Rogue smiled as the waiter Brought over their drinks. She sat next to Storm (Who she had decided to give a chance to) In Bobby's favourite restaurant. She sipped her Wine and grinned as John glared, Bobby had one week until his 18th and was happily sipping at a beer while John was stuck with _lemonade. _"Cheer up Kiddo, We're celebrating Bobby's exam results" Logan looked proudly at Bobby, John smiled. How Bobby had managed such high grades with what had happened recently was a mystery to him.

Everything was either A's, B's and one C. John wasn't expecting good results, he got told off to much to care anymore. Logan passed him a menu and winked at him, John sighed and looked through it. Hopefully his dad would start a bar fight of some sort to liven up the night. It was only Rogue, Bobby, John, Storm and Logan on the table...dull.

Storm purred over to Logan, "Its been almost a year since we started dating" she said as they kissed. Rogue suppressed a grimace and concentrated hard on the menu, ignoring her dads and Storms gross antics.

"I'm having the big burger and fries" Logan grinned, John snorted. "I...Ugh, this is all rubbish" he snapped, "Just have the crab-" "Crab? Why would I have _Crab_?" John cut Bobby off and looked incredulously at him. Bobby shrugged and smirked, The hot waitress with the big boobs took their orders.

Logan glanced down at the cleavage hosted in his view, John swore he heard thunder from Storm. "I can't believe my kids are growing up so fast" Logan sighed and sipped his beer. "Rogue's going to start College courses, Bobby's taking his final exams and Johnny's already in Grade 11"

Rogue smiled sheepishly, they chatted lightly until the waitress came back with their food. Logan took a giant bite out of the burger, purring in delight.

'_Its like the noises he makes during sex' _Storm thought, forgetting John's telepathy. John started choking on his salad, Storm shrank into her chair sheepishly. "You okay Johnny?" Rogue frowned at him, a piece of white hair falling in her face.

John gulped the last of his Lemonade and looked anywhere but his dad and Storm. First Piotr and Rogue, then his dad and Storm. Who's next? Bobby and Jubilee? _No. _John shuddered, _God no. _

Bobby Watched his little brother pale and glance in his direction.

"I'll get more drinks" Bobby snagged some dollars from his dads wallet and walked upto the bar, A fat man with a bristled moustache glanced his way. He took in the kids expensive watch, coat and fresh look.

"Kid?" he grumbled, Bobby didn't answer. "Hey you, Kid" he reached over and almost fell, too many drinks of the night.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, "Me?" The man nodded. "Yeah, len' me a dollar?" he slurred, Bobby scanned him. He was obviously drunk, he didn't want to add to that. "Nope, sorry" he turned away.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Wha' you say? Gimme a dollar kid" he grabbed Bobby's arm. Bobby didn't have time to react before a fist slammed into the mans blotched face.

"That _kid _is mine" Logan snarled, The restaurant had turned silent. Storm and Rogue looked horrified while John was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The man went to throw another punch but was stopped when Logan extended his claws, People screamed. Storm, Rogue and John got up, knowing they'd soon be kicked out.

"Touch my goddam kid again and I'll slit your throat, got it _Bub?" _Logan snarled. The bartender behind the counter pulled out a gun, "Get out, Freak" he barked.

Logan glared, the mans finger twitched and a bullet shot out. It froze and disintegrated before it hit Logan, the man collapsed and started writhing in agony.

Logan looked at his youngest son, John's face was a mask of pure rage. His eyes glowing like Amber embers from a fire. "John, Stop...Remember what the Professor said" Storm said softly. The man stopped writhing and yelping, John looked down. He tried to control it, But sometimes it just became to hard when he was angry.

"Time to go" Bobby grabbed his brothers arm.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Jean watched her children play fight on the rug, well, Bobby had John pinned down and was straddling him on the hips while Rogue took as many pictures as possible on her phone for Facebook. Scott had his arm around her and kissed her cheek, It had been a little awkward with Logan after Pyro had revealed she had _slight _feelings for Logan.

"Bobby! Get off!" John yelled and struggled to get up. Jean smiled, Scott snorted and watched as they wrestled. He looked at his watch, 11 o'clock. If they were travelling to San Diego tomorrow he'd have to be up at 6, Ugh. Early mornings were vile.

Jean read his mind, "Got it sweetie...Kids, bed" she stood up. Rogue rolled her eyes, She was almost 19 and she was treated like a kid.

Bobby yanked John up and they carried on pushing eachother until they got to the bathroom. Bobby made John slip on a patch of ice but John made Bobby freeze in mid air.

"Sneaky little shit" he seethed through clenched teeth. John snickered and closed the bathroom door, Jean chuckled and grabbed Scotts hand, Leading him to the bedroom.

Bobby waited impatiently for John to hurry up, Rogue put her gloves on the dining table and flexed her fingers. "John! Hurry up!" he hammered on the door, "I mwill im a mimwit!" John shouted, his mouth full of the minty foam of toothpaste.

Jean smirked and pulled the covers over herself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Jean couldn't remember how she woke up, she just remembered shooting up from the bed with Scott who was pulling on his Shirt. They could here the choppers outside and Siren's screams from the floor below.

Scott pulled back a curtain, "There's soldiers...get the kids" he headed for the door. Jean grabbed the nearest hoodie (Scotts oversized black one) and pulled it over her small nightie. She burst in Rogue's room, Rogue screamed.

"Sweetie, come on!" Jean pulled her from the room with Rogue barely grabbing her gloves. Bobby walked from his room, Rubbing his eyes. "Get John up!" Jean shouted, Bobby ran up to a sleeping John.

He was murmuring and looked frightened, Bobby frowned. Hadn't the nightmares stopped? John flinched as the blurred vision gradually became clearer.

_'Well, Well, Well' John read the Mans mind, he swallowed as he looked around. Were they in a lab? He was strapped down with Bobby unconcious next to him. The man who's name was Stryker walked upto him, "Jeez, what a goofy name" John thought . _

_"Well don't you two look like your father" he smirked and stared down at John._

"JOHN!" John shot up, yelping in surprise. Bobby grabbed his arm and pulled him from their room, Dazed and confused, John followed his family through the halls.

Scott put and arm protectively around Jean and ran down the main staircase. Rogue felt something sharp stick in her neck, she hissed in pain and pulled out a small dart. "Rogue!" John shouted as the girl fell limp and tumbled down the last few stairs.

Bobby and John barely made it to her before the staircase exploded, splintered wood raining down on them. John looked around to see soldiers running at them, he narrowed his eyes and they dropped down, unconscious.

Bobby was well covered so managed to pick Rogue up, Jean and Scott were running down to them. "Don't move!" They were blinded by lights in front of them, John shielded his eyes. He could hear Jean yelling something as the soldiers cocked their guns.

Bobby closed his eyes. A roar of pure rage and fury echoed out, Logan Lunged from the balcony overlooking the main entrance with his claws extended.

"Eww" John grimaced as they pierced the soldiers backs and stomachs, '_Nothing like a mutant father seeing his kids under threat .'_

Jean ran forward, "Rogue? What happened to her!" "She was hit by a dart" Bobby grunted and handed Rogue's dead weight to Logan, Storm running down beside them. "The kids got out, Kitty and Piotr took care of them." she panted.

John felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he heard his girlfriend was safe, he turned to were Scott had disappeared off to. He re-emerged with Charles wheeling himself out, strangely dressed in his suit...

"Lets get outta here" Scott snapped and ran down towards the bottom West wing, the Jet was there underneath the basketball court, they needed to get out, more soldiers were swarming in by the second.

John glanced at Jean, He didn't know whether to tell her about his dream...or was it the future? He didn't know anymore. Storm was barefoot as she ran down the underground tunnels of the Mansion, her beloved Jet was in the far "Garage". She looked back at Logan who was still carrying his daughter and smiled, Jean and Scott were hand in hand with Bobby and John in front of them.

They reached the jet and pulled down the doors, Logan went up first and put Rogue on the furthest chair. He did up the belt and sat next to her, John sat next to him while Bobby sat in the one opposite him. Storm and Scott instantly took the pilot seat while Jean sat next to The Professor and her eldest son.

"Buckled in?" Storm didn't wait for an answer as she pressed the controls, the automatic roof lifted up slowly as the jet burst to life. "Hey Gramps?" John used his nickname for the Professor, the one he used rarely. Charles turned to him.

"What did the soldiers want?" "I don't know John, I know Stryker was amongst them...Logan, he is the man that conducted the experiment to graft Adamantium onto your entire skeleton" Logan froze and stared at the Professor.

It had been almost 18 years since he'd woke up remembering nothing, that's when he had met Jean. Both 16 or 17 at the time.

"I believe they wanted me, Stryker has made his own version of Cerebro and use me to control it" Charles relaxed in his chair, "Why do they want you?" Storm asked as she reached a high altitude away from the two choppers.

"If I used Cerebro and concentrated on one particular race, say Mutants, I could kill you all...any type of mutant and in any place of the world" Charles noticed the jet had turned awkwardly silent, only Rogue's distant mumblings heard.

Storm sighed, "Where we heading?" "Alkali lake again, That's Strykers base" Storm nodded.

John looked over at his dad, "Dad? Are you okay?" Logan looked over. All the time he'd spent searching for his past he had forgotten what was right in front of him, three beautiful kids and a gorgeous wife. He'd lost Jean because of his search, lost her to none other than the laser eyed mutant Scott Xavier.

Ugh. He loved Storm but no one would ever compete with Jean, the auburn haired beauty was his wife, the mother of his kids. Logan blinked, remembering John had asked him a question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine" John didn't look convinced but went back to making his blonde spikes presentable. They flew the rest of the way in almost silence.

Jean checked on Rogue who looked and felt like she'd been hit by a bus. Storm turned off the tracking device that would enable Stryker too locate them and checked the radar, The base wasn't far, maybe a few minutes away.

Two smaller planes zoomed in either side of the jet, the radar beeping. "We got two planes approaching fast" Storm snapped, She turned on the communicator. '_Unidentified aircraft you are ordered to descend and follow our escorts to the nearest Airport, you have ten seconds to comply' _A woman's voice ordered.

"Someone's angry" Scott mumbled, he peered out of the window to see a pilot gesturing him to descend. John stuck his fingers up at him, earning a chuckle from Bobby and Logan and a smack around the head from Jean.

The beeping intensified, "_Warning Warning...Warning Warning" _Storm gripped the Control yoke. "Oh my god their locking us!" she stared wide eyed as the planes fell back and readied their missiles. "Their gonna fire!" she shouted. Jean and John looked at eachother, they knew what to do.

The planes shot, Everyone started grabbing their seat belts and buckling in. John pictured the missile firing towards them, he manipulated the flame on the end to vanish and the missile blew up on its self. He looked at his mum expectantly who was struggling, "Jean?" Storm shouted.

John noticed everyone else but him had their belts on, he fumbled around with it. Fuck, Why did they have to be so complicated.

Bobby saw him struggle and unbuckled his belt, he darted over to help John when Jean gasped "Oh god."

The Jet lurched forward, a gaping hole in the back. Bobby and John felt themselves being sucked out, screaming, they shot out from the plane.

"NO! NOO! NO!" Jean screamed, Rogue screaming hysterically next to her. Logan swung around in his chair to see his sons disappearing out of sight. "SHIT! JOHN! BOBBY!"

John couldn't even focus, he was whirling around and spinning everywhere. The familiar deep blue sea getting closer underneath him, Bobby was trying to grab him but couldn't. John couldn't stop screaming as he felt himself fall.

Bobby reached out desperately but couldn't grab his younger brother, They hit the ocean and it felt like hitting concrete.

The sounds became muffled. Bobby clawed upwards, trying to make it to the rising sun above him. He gasped as he broke through the surface, every muscle, bone and organ aching. The familiar blonde head of John appeared next to him, coughing and spluttering.

Bobby grabbed his brother into a hug, thankful they had survived the fall. The Jet was frozen in mid air, above some trees. Bobby trode water and frowned, "Magneto?" John squeaked Hoarsley, his throat killing him from all the salt water. Bobby nodded, The water around them started bubbling.

Bobby tightened his grip on John's arm as the water foamed and rose up. The waves knocking them about, John's arm was ripped from Bobby's grasp and disappeared through the wild foamy water. His legs hit something solid and he found himself raised up from the sea and onto a grey mound. A submarine. John was unconscious and lying a few metres away. Bobby crawled over to him and shook him.

The sail of the Submarine opened and two soldiers with their guns pointed at him emerged, A grey haired man was smiling in the centre of them.

John slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes widened when he saw the Grey haired man. The man from his dreams, Stryker.

"Now, Now boys" Stryker made the soldiers lower their weapons. "These are our _failed experiments _son's am I right? You _are _the spit of your daddy" Bobby narrowed his eyes, so this was the creep that put Adamantium on his dads bones?

Stryker smiled, God, did he have plans for these boys...


	11. Chapter 11

**Mwahaha x Still Enjoying? Hope so x Not my best...most definitely not my best but I hope you like it, anyhow: On with the Fic! X**

Chapter Eleven

Bobby tried to loosen the cuffs that had him pinned up the wall, John watched him with a smirk plastered on his face. "You've tried already, You'll only end up breaking a wrist" he shook his head. They had been shot with some sort of sedation dart and ended up here, cuffed to a wall in a tiny, tiny metal room with no windows. Bobby was beginning to get more claustrophobic, The room had some sort of neutralising device or something because they could barely use their powers. John could only pick up a few trailing thoughts and barely move his cuffs and all Bobby could muster was cold condensation.

John had complained about Bobby bringing the temperature down and Bobby called him an 'Annoying little firebug' which resulted in bittersweet siblings bickering.

They knew they were being monitored by the small camera in the corner and Bobby and John took it in turns to make rude symbols at it and pull faces. They'd been stuck like this for at least an hour, their parents probably thought they were dead...

"Bobby?" Bobby looked up at John, "Uh huh?" "What do you think their gonna do?" Bobby frowned, he didn't have a clue. "I don't know, Can't you...pick up on something?" he chose his words carefully, they could be listening in.

John shook his head. The thick metal door opened to reveal Stryker, They felt their mutation kick in but it didn't reassure them.

John instantly scanned through Strykers mind and projected what he found to Bobby. William Stryker, he was quite religious and believed mutants were subjects of Satan. John shuddered, the mans hatred for mutants was outstanding.

"So that's your power? A telepath" Stryker smiled at the shocked look on both boys faces. "I can sense when your reading my mind boy, Wolverines kids right?" Bobby didn't move a muscle, not wanting to give anything away.

Stryker shrugged, two soldiers came in and started to unlock the cuffs. "Don't attempt to use your powers, we have many mutants in this facility and if you try to escape We'll kill them all" he smirked.

Bobby looked over at John, John frowned. "He's telling the truth".

The soldiers cuffed their hands behind their backs and escorted them from the room. "Of course I am..." Stryker led them down the small narrowed hallways. John swallowed nervously, he was conflicted whether or not to use his powers but he didn't want mutants to die needlessly. Stryker was the perfect example of why he hated some humans.

They left the sub through a smaller door and ended up in what looked like a giant garage. _Magneto could tear this place apart _John thought as he looked around the metal framework. Stryker led them up grated stairs and through a dingy damp hall that looked like a sewer. Random puddles of murky water were dotted around. Pipes were twisting around the damp and cracked walls.

Stryker carried on walking up some more stairs, Bobby and John glancing at eachother nervously as they were led after them.

They finally entered a more dryer corridor, "I expect you know what we intend to do with Charles, I'd like to see what we can do with you two _things_ first" Bobby and John narrowed their eyes, a few pipes on the wall bent slightly and the air became colder. "Ah ah ah, now powers" Stryker snarled.

"Seems your the sons of Wolverine, you have his healing abilities right?" he paused and turned around as they entered a lab room. John's heart stopped.

It wasn't a pure white lab room, it looked like a torture chamber of some gory horror. There were metal slab beds with straps, strange equipment on hooks on the walls and a bath of water. It was glass with a metal grate bed a across it. A tub of bubbling silver liquid was next to it.

"The adamantium that's on your dads skeleton, You gotta keep it warm, once it cools it becomes indestructible" he gestured to the soldiers.

They pulled the boys back and slammed them onto the metal slab bed. John was dazed to struggle as they strapped his arms and legs to the bed. "You can't use your powers in here, only the ones we let you...Am I right to assume you have your daddys healing ability?" John wished the freak colonel would stop calling their dad '_Daddy', _They had grown out of that a long time ago. John glared at him as he walked around to look at John.

Bobby tensed and narrowed his eyes as Stryker put a hand on John's shoulder. "So your a telepath...hmm, I could use that" "Get away from him" Bobby snarled.

Strykers face lit up, "Protective brother huh? I used to be the same with mine...until the bastard mutant killed him, anyway, let's begin"

The soldiers left and an Asian doctor walked in, her face stern. Two other male ones walked in, One frowned when he saw Bobby and John. He hadn't expected them to be that young.

"Your our new weapons" Stryker grinned, the Asian doctor pricked something through John's top and into his skin. It tingled and he instantly felt dizzy, Stryker was looking at him intently.

He felt like everything was a dream, was this real? John looked around. Something sharp jabbed in his leg, his favourite (And most comfortable) black Pyjama bottoms were gonna be ruined.

He could hear snippets of conversation and an oxygen mask being placed over his mouth and nose, the edges of his vision blurred and he wanted to sleep.

Bobby Watched his brother look dazed, The Asian woman and Stryker surrounding him while two other doctors pricked something into his upper arm, Fuck. He prayed his mum and dad would come quickly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Jean curled in on herself in the tent, she had been like this for an hour. She knew her sons were alive but it didn't comfort her in the fact they were in the care of a mad man, she couldn't track them as soon as they entered the Submarine.

Magneto was currently discussing the situation with Storm, Scott and the others. The jet had been fixed a little but it would take a little more time to fly again, '_Jean, are you okay?' _The Professors voice was in her head. '_No' 'Come outside, Get fresh air...We'll get John and Bobby back safely' 'No, they could be doing _anything _to them now, and I can't help them' _she felt herself tear up.

The Professor left her head but she heard Scotts approaching footsteps. He unzipped the tent, nlt saying a word he lay down next to her and wrapped both arms around her. "Mystiques being a bitch" he mumbled, "I asked Storm to fry her but it didn't work out..."

Jean chuckled, Scott kissed her cheek and tightened his grip on his wife. "We're attacking the bqse tomorrow, now we have to concentrate on getting the Jet fixed and what we're gonna do when actually get in the base." Jean nodded and entwined her fingers with Scotts, She loved this man.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

John was aware of very little in his dreamy state of mind. He would see Stryker grinning at him and occasional glimpses of whatever was in the Asian Scientists hand. He was numb all over and could barely breathe and move, only small pings of pain keeping him from passing out.

Bobby was in the same state, he didn't know what they were doing to him. He had felt pain in his wrists and at the back of his neck and he glanced some tubes, the only thing he could determine was they were extracting something. What the hell did he have that they wanted?

He dreaded to think what was happening to John, his powers were limitless. _The bastards must be having a blast _he thought bitterly.

Stryker appeared in John's view, "Of all my time I have never seen a mutant like_ you" _he chortled and waved a small hose like nozel in Johns face. "We've prepared you for the experiment, are you ready to be just like your daddy?" John's heart stopped. They were going to graft Adamantium into them.

He felt a burning pain in both his legs, he screamed.

Bobby jumped as he felt the same pain shoot in his legs, They were trying to make them invincible. Stryker watched carefully, This procedure would take at least 24 hours. They would start at the bottom and graft up to the top.

"Dr Oyama, Will they survive the procedure?" he turned to the Asian doctor working on John. "I'm not sure, They only have half of Experiment X's healing factor so only time will tell" she watched on the screen as John's skeletal structure of his feet was entirely grafted with Adamantium.

She gestured for her assistant to move the metal bed over, John moved over to on top of the tank. Stryker frowned as he noticed Oyama had left the boys Clothes on, poor Wolverine had been Stark naked when he had the procedure.

John felt himself go suddenly cold and everything turned silent as he entered the tank of water, It was peaceful. His feet stopped burning but that meant the Adamantium had cooled.

A muffled scream ripped through the waves and he saw through blurry eyes the assistants bloodied face being smashed into the glass, he was suddenly lurched upwards.

He wished he'd stayed in the tank.

Logan was in a killing spree, As soon as he saw his kids undergoing what had happened to him he felt the need to kill. Jean was literally screaming the place down, out of anger and fear. Storm pulled the mask of John as he broke the surface, she ran to Bobby and did the same. Rogue's face appeared in his sight.

"Johnny?" she shook him. John didn't move, he felt exhausted, weak and in pain. He blacked out.

Logan pierced the stomach again and again of Oyama, not giving a damn the bitch was a woman. How fucking dare they do this to his sons, His teenage sons. What sort of perverted piece of shit did this?

Storm was helping Bobby up, he wobbled and she barely caught him. Jean was making the metal in the 'Labs' bend to her will, wrapping it around the scientists or any soldiers that entered the room. Rogue shocked John to get him awake, "FUCK!" John yelped.

Scott helped him of the bed, he paused. John wasn't used to Cosmic awareness but he knew when it kicked in, The damn was exploding. How had exploded?

An image of Magento ripping each copper pipe from the wall filled his head, bringing clumps of brick with it.

Charles who had calmed Jean and Logan down, frowned at John's shocked face. Jean knew what was happening, she helped her sons and led them to the exit.

Storm saw the flash of black hair down the corridor but ignored it, Rogue yelped and fell down. John helped her up, wincing at the scream that almost deafened him.

He shivered as he entered the snow, his least favourite season.

The jet was up a hill of thick snow and John cursed as he waded through it, the damp ruining his new black lakai's. Storm smirked next to him, "You should stop cursing so much Johnny" she chuckled. They looked up as they heard the unmistakable sound of a Chopper lifting from the snow, Logan snarled when he saw Mystique waving at them in a chopper. "She's a bitch" John muttered, "Language" Jean snapped.

Charles wheeled himself aboard the jet, everyone running to their previous stations. Storm tried to turn on the Jet but the lights faded each time. Jean swallowed and looked through the back, the dam was collapsing.

She couldn't hold back _that _amount of water and she didn't want to risk Pyro reforming in the power John would have to use. She glanced at her youngest, he was trying to make his hair presentable...again.

'_Mum, What are we gonna do?' _His voice was loud and clear in his head. '_I don't know sweetie...If we get out of this, The Professors planning a little visit to The president'_

Jean closed her eyes, using all the Concentration she could muster. Storm jumped as the jet sprung to life, "System online" the automated voice greeted. Charles smiled proudly at his daughter in law.

The water wasn't far, Storm made everyone's ears pop as she took off into a steep altitude. Rogue groaned and clutched the seat. Jeez.

They looked back at the crashing water as it destroyed the underground base and the forest. Bobby shuddered when he thought of how they could have been in there.

Charles closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he needed to talk to the president.


	12. Chapter 12

**I could never kill Jean! Yet...or any of them!...yet x**

**Enjoy ma copains :P This is a much calmer chapter before my new storyline comes in, Enjoy the fluff :)**

Chapter Twelve

John gripped his zippo like a life line, he hadn't had it in a while but now it felt like a teddy would feel to a scared little child.

The talk with the president hadn't gone well, Charles had him agree that mutants wouldn't have to be registered and reveal themselves but they'd all learnt something _no one _wanted to hear.

Stryker had belonged to a military group of 'Mutant haters', they had no connection to the president so he could not guarantee their safety. Charles had been uncharacteristically frantic, security had been bucked up _Alot _and a load of new students had joined.

Not only students, a few new staff had arrived too. Free time outside had been limited and John was getting increasingly frustrated on the constant secret talks the older X men seemed to be having, Kitty would attempt to phase through a wall but Charles would always catch her out.

John couldn't read their minds because Charles would pick up on the Psychic energy. Uggh, It was so frustrating.

"Stop with the damn clicking" Bobby mumbled from his place under his sheets. It was eleven o'clock and John still couldn't get any sleep, "Sorry...Bobby?" "Wha?" "Do you think Strykers unit will wipe us out?" John propped himself up with his elbow, peering at a groaning Bobby.

"No! With you, mum and me? We're Omega level Johnny" he snapped. John pursed his lips, "They can neutralise our powers now-" "Temporarily" "They can still kill us" "For gods sake!" Bobby propped himself up like John.

"You are _so _annoying! Just go to sleep before I smother you with the pillow you morbid little boy" he snapped. "...I'm not little" John smirked, Bobby threw a pencil that lay on the windowsill at his brothers head. John dodged it with a smile before standing up, "Want a drink?" "No, I want to go back to sleep."

John shrugged and walked barefoot from his bedroom, he walked out into the living room and into the kitchen. Scotts Visor was on the side, he frowned. Wasn't that meant to be by the danger room? Scott was losing his marbles.

John grabbed a glass from the sink and turned on the cold tap. "Johnny?" John squeaked and jumped in the air, Rogue smirked as she walked from her room. "Watcha doing?" she smiled, noticing she was still taller than him as she hugged him, he wasn't far off. Jean always got stroppy when her kids got taller than her, John wasn't far from that.

"Whats it look like Sherlock?" John waved the glass of water in her face, She smacked him on the arm before getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Have your nightmares come back?" she asked, leaning up the kitchen side next to him. "Sometimes, It's just now I'm worried about the MA unit" MA unit was The presidents name for Strykers unit, 'Mutant Abomination Unit' John thought it was _pathetic. _

"The schools safe darlin'...anyway, it's not like they'll see you if they invade the school, Your like a tiny little-" "Enough about the height, Most 16 year olds are this small" John snarled.

"Okay, If you say so, night _little _brother" she pecked his cheek before hurrying back to her room. John finished his water and stalked back to bed, muttering random ramblings about height and growth spurts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Rogue cracked open an eyelid, Jean was smiling at her in her Pyjamas by the door. "Come on darlin', You've got an hour" she turned on the light. Rogue groaned, she was so moving out. She rolled off her bed and grabbed her dressing gown, It was still dark out.

Glancing at her clock she snarled when she saw it was 6 o'clock, What was the point? They _lived _in the damn school, they couldn't be late.

Scott was making his shocky coffee that everyone so loved while Bobby was snoring with his head on the table. Toast and Jam was already out with a jug of Orange juice, God bless their mum. Rogue helped herself to a couple of pieces before pouring a glass herself.

She offered Bobby one but he mumbled something about having a headache. Jean emerged from Bobby and John's room with a slumping John in tow. He dramatically collapsed into the chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Mum..." he groaned, "Yeah honey" "I feel ill" "Is it because you've got Business and Finance today? Double period?" Jean shook her head.

"No, I feel genuinely ill" John moaned, Rogue poked his arm. He looked pale and his skin had a slight sheen to it, "He looks ill" she frowned.

Jean walked over, she directed her sons face up by tugging up his chin. She studied him...okay, he looked slightly off. She rifled through the cupboard before bringing out a thermometer.

"Ugh!" John spat it out when she put it in his mouth, Jean gave him 'The look' so he voluntarily put it back in, Scott chuckling in the background.

Jean pulled it out and stiffened slightly, "Its...very high, What do you feel like?" "Headache, Tired...chest hurts" John mumbled. Jean frowned, Bobby sat up. "I've got a headache, You better not have given it me, I've got exams" he snapped.

Jean sighed, "Back to bed sweetie" she led him down the hall. Bobby started whining about days off but she ignored him. Rogue finished her toast and juice and headed for the bathroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

John moaned, he felt like crap. Jean had been babying him all day (Honestly, You would think he was still in kindergarten) and she had made him countless small bowls of her (Tasty but overwhelming) Chicken soup.

Grumbling, John popped some pills in his mouth and downed them with a gulp of water. His body temperature would burn them off soon so there wasn't really any point.

He clicked his new invincible toes, they didn't feel any different except he seemed to be able to run slightly faster.

He snuggled into his duvet and started shivering, It felt like snow was drifting through his veins. One minute he was like a boiling lobster, the next he was like Bobby, a snowman. Jean walked in, setting a glass of water on the side.

She knelt down next to him and placed a cool hand on his forehead, "Your boiling" she snorted at the big hazel eyes that poked through a huge mountain of duvet. "I'm...freezing" he moaned. Jean sighed and ran a hand through her auburn short hair.

She started brushing back John's blonde spikes away from his face, "I love you baby" "Mum, I'm not a baby." Jean just chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep sweetie" she quietly shut the door.

John rolled around, ignoring the the throbbing feeling in his poor little head. "The pain" he moaned, he swung his aching legs around the bed and opened a window, embracing the fresh air.

He sighed and breathed deeply, his chest hurting as he did so. Someone thudded into the apartment, Jean said something and someone else snapped something. John turned as his door was thrust open.

"You little bastard" Bobby snarled, flopping on his bed and groaning. "Huh?" he asked hoarsley.

"You gave me your damn cold, Now I'm gonna have to resit my English exam in my _free time_" Bobby snarled at John who collapsed on his bed.

Jean walked in with two steaming bowls of chicken soup. "Mum! It's like *Cough* my fourth *Cough* bowl" John whined, "Just eat it, let me take your temperature" she stuck a new thermometer in his ear and waited for the beep.

John whined and scowled, Jean smirking at his childishness. "God, It still high" she walked over to Bobby and reset it, sticking it in his ear. He thought about batting it away but Jean read his mind and gave him the 'Just try it' look.

"Okay sweetie, It's a little high, stay in bed for the rest of the day" She hurried from the room and re-emerged with a packet of paracetamol. She popped some out and handed them to her sons, "You don't think it's something to do with the lab or Adamantium do ya?" John swallowed.

"Maybe your having a reaction but It just seems like a normal cold" she kissed both her sons and shut the door behind her.

John looked over at Bobby who was glaring at him beneath the sheets. "Come on Bobby, You know you love me" he smiled innocently. Bobby smirked and closed his eyes, "Knew it" John mumbled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Storm smiled as the Professor wheeled himself into his office, Jean and Scott sat opposite herself and Logan on the meeting table, Charles took his usual place at the head of the table.

"You know why I've brought here" he said, clasping his hands together and leaning back. "We have Three scenarios to worry about, The MA unit, The governments growing hate on Mutants and this" he pulled out a remote and turned the flat screen TV on.

The screen flickered to life and the news came on, Julie Davies the news reporter looked gravely into the camera. "This warning was issued by Mutant terrorist group, 'The Brotherhood's' leader Magneto" The screen changed to were Magneto was sitting at a mahogany desk, his arms crossed.

His voice boomed to life, "Do you think we didn't take the murder of those young Mutant boys seriously? Did you think we'd forgive and forget? We haven't, We attack soon. This is war. Any mutants who wish to join are welcome, those who aren't" he leaned closer. "_Stay out of our way" _Charles turned the TV off.

"Magneto's planning attacks on various places in the USA, many have joined the brotherhood as many have joined the MA unit. I don't want the children involved, some staff are accompanying you. There will be many casualties...even deaths in this war, from now on, keep the children in doors" Charles sighed. His hopes for peaceful cooperation were being thwarted.

Jean nodded, "They'll find out, John's a telepath, he'll pick up on something...We'll stop this professor" she smiled. Charles smiled back before dismissing them, he squeezed his sons arm reassuringly before wheeling himself out of the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bobby thanked the heavens he had Logans fast healing, his illness was near enough gone. The downside was he couldn't get his much needed beauty sleep after napping all day, It was 1 o'clock, John was fidgeting in the bed next to him and he could hear Rogue trying to sneak out for Piotr's.

Bobby huffed angrily and threw back his sheets, he stormed over to a writhing John and shook him hard.

"John, Get up" he snarled, John whimpered, still asleep.

He hit out, his nightmare lucid.

'_You know I'm coming don't ya?' Pyro sneered from his place opposite John. It was like looking in a mirror, except Pyro's eyes were black. 'Your gone' John stepped back, Pyro stepping forward. 'Nope, I'm coming back" John barely had time to run when Pyro lunged, he fell back on the floor. Pyro's arm crushed his throat, he sneered as John choked. "And this time I'll be stronger" _

Bobby jumped back as John started choking, it was horrible. Bobby started panicking as he gasped and gagged, "Johnny?" he shook him. John just choked, bruises forming on his throat. Bobby ran from the room, bursting in his mum's.

"Mum! Help, It's John" he shouted at Jeans shocked face. She and Scott clambered from bed, running in John's room.

"Whats happening?" she stared at her choking son, his eyes tightly shut.

_Pyro smiled grimly at John, "And I'm taking down your precious little family Johnny" he leaned in close to whisper. John tensed, Anger bubbling through him like a tornado had been let loose. "No...no your not" he gasped. Pyro's face twisted in pain, he crumpled and let go off John. _

_John stood up as best he could, his eyes a pure white light, Irises and all. Pyro shuddered and shook before fading out like a shadow. A huge wave of relief and happiness waved over John, Like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders..._

Scott ran over, shaking him. "Johnny? Johnny" John's eyes snapped open, the pressure off his throat. He gasped, taking in sweet lung fulls of air.

Jean sat on the bed, shocked as her son clinged to her like he was a child. Bobby heard Rogue walk quietly in the apartment from her 'late date' with Piotr.

"John?" Jean pulled her son back, combing back his damp hair. "He's gone Mum" John relaxed back on the bed, "Gone? Who?" "Pyro, I...I think I killed him, I think I sent him away" John smiled. His empathy picking up on the relief and confusion his family radiated like sunlight.

He knew he was gonna be okay, his family were going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine, he was prepared for Anything.

**The end.**

**:'( It's sad to see a story end x Sequel? Also read my other story, It's just as good (If not better) than this one x Hope you enjoyed this story :D xx PLEASE REVIEW X**


End file.
